A Black Rose
by TopazOwl
Summary: To be revised. Five soon-to-be college freshman get the chance of a lifetime to spend a few months in Paris. How will they deal w/ a curse that was supposed to be just a legend? Reincarnation has never been this hilarious! Full summary inside!
1. France

Chapter one...

"This is so flipping cool!" exclaims a girl with brown eyes and red hair to the small of her back, sitting in the driver's seat of a sleek black Audi S4 Cabriolet.

Besides her was a girl with green hunter eyes and long, waist-length caramel brown colored hair. She glared at the red head and said, "No it is not! I'm sick of waiting for Jeron, and the others. Let's ditch them!"

"Chill Amber! It hasn't been that long!"

"Liz how can I 'chill' if I'm in Paris, outside of another mall, when I could be in a historicalmuseum!" Amber snapped, very much annoyed.

"Calm down, we're back." A girl with short highlighted brown hair and brown eyes says, getting into the back of the convertible with two tall boys.

One boy, Jeron, has curly midnight black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. The other boy had short honey colored hair and hazel eyes and his name was Nathan.

"What the hell? Did you buy out the whole mall?" Liz asks, raising one eyebrow as Jeron tossed several large shopping bags into the trunk.

"Oh, maybe just half of it." He replies, rolling his eyes.

"You are one freaky weirdo." Nathan comments.

"Well duh, I am your friend after all." Jeron says, laughing lightly.

"Liz let's go drive around…" Amber says, interrupting the boys, putting on dark sunglasses, and sighing.

"Sure."

On their way, Amber turned on her Enya CD.

"Get your CD out of my CD player!" Liz snapped at Amber as she made a turn.

"Make me!" Amber said childishlyback.

"Make yourself, I don't like Enya! Now, get your CD out now, I wanna listen to Frou Frou!"

"This is my story and I can do whatever I want!"

"Wait… what?"

"Nothing! Remember when we saw The Phantom of the Opera two years ago?" Amber said changing the subject quickly.

"Oh yeah. I was obsessed with the phantom for weeks." Liz says laughing.

"Yeah, and you kept screaming phantom randomly and hugging me!" Jeron says glaring playfully.

"Now we are in France, we might actually see the phantom!" Tiffiny says smirking. Amber rolled her eyes and giggled. She was looking at a French boy on a vespa, who waved flirtily at her. Liz then stepped on the gas pedal and went speeding by.

"Why did you do that!" Amber screams shocked.

"Because you were sickening me!" Liz snaps at her friend. Amber sunk in her seat, glaring through her glasses.

She suddenly jumped in her seat screaming, "Oh my god! Pull over, pull over now!"

"Ok calm do-" Liz suddenly went silent, then said, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh, yeah!" The two girls stared up at the Paris Opera House in awe. They then jumped out and ran to the pillars in the front. Liz hugged a pillar, rubbing her cheek against it, while Amber spun around giggling.

Pulling in Tiffiny, Nathan, and Jeron, the girls went on about how cool this was. Suddenly Liz screamed, "PHANTOM!" and ran up to the poster from the 2004 movie. She giggled insanely, rubbing her other cheek against it. Many people edged away, frightened. One woman in particular, grabbing her children, hurried away saying, "Partons, enfants. Il y a les femmes alienees" (Let's go children. There is an insane women here). Liz, who understood French, glared at the retreating woman.

"This is going to be very interesting…" said a voice in the dark shadows.

AN: The next chapter to come will be more… Review or else! Please and thank you!


	2. The Madness Begins

_**Black Rose, Chapter Two: The True Madness Begins**_

AN: Thank you all for the great reviews except for the anonymous one… Well, here's chapter!

This has been officially revised!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTO… darn…

The person in the shadows was neither good nor bad. He wasn't really human. He was really more of a horrible memory from long ago, a memory that stayed within the opera house, but whenever the front doors opened a fragment of those memories disappeared into air… (This paragraph dedicated to Annie!)

"Liz could you act a little more proper." Jeron asked with pleading innocent eyes.

"Proper? Proper! You want me to act proper in the Paris Opera- oh, now I get it… fine… I'll try."

"Good, so… do we need a guide or anything?" Nathan asked looking at the magnificent building in a stupefied awe.

"Heck no! I'll be the tour guide!" Amber snapped.

"Amber, have you ever been here before?" Liz asked, amused.

"No…"

"Have you even seen it other than pictures of it or in the movie?"

"Well, not really…"

"So how can you give us a tour?"

"Uhh…"

"That's it, we're getting a professional!"

"Whatever."

The Opera house stood up looming over the American teens, the Apollo liar glistening with all of its glory at the very top with the Parisian blue sky as its wide open background. The building gave off an old gothic air that sent everything into a different perspective as soon as you came near it.

On the sides magnificent statues of stone and gold angels rested in heavenly poses, their stone eyes following you. Circular windows spread across the building, each carved and displayed with detail. The sun above sent light splattering onto each statue making it seem as if god himself was looking down open this superlative meticulous and intriguing building.

After getting a tour guide, they realized their mistake. She rambled on and on about anything and everything! The young Americans where dying the worst, most painful death… by boredom. "This Opera House is the largest theater in the world! Though it only holds a little over 2,000 people. They began building it in 1861 and didn't finish until 1875, and it all cast a total of 47 million francs.

"Did you know that this opera house has 2,500 doors, eighty or more dressing rooms with anterooms and wardrobe closets, and eight other huge dressing rooms?" She asked perkily. After passing through the passage, they found themselves on the grand staircase. Amber and Liz giggled, remembering the Phantom of the Opera movie. The air around them was thick with an old mystery.

Their blonde-haired, blue-eyed tour guide stopped talking suddenly and smiled warmly. Looking in front of them they found a man walking their way. He had dark red hair and azure eyes. "Hello Emily." He says, stopping in front of the tour guide.

"Hey Jake." She said softly batting her eyelashes.

"Aw. You're giving a tour…" He trailed off.

"Yes I am. Oh, and everyone this is my fiancé Jake."

They nodded at him and smiled. "Have you told them about the curse upon the opera house yet?" He asks looking at her intently.

She gave a small laugh and says, "Jake that is an old legend."

"Not according to your great-grandmother."

"She was just joking around, Jake."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Tiffiny asks looking back and forth between the two engaged people.

"Well you see I'm the great-granddaughter of Meg Giry. She was a ballet girl, and instructor in this opera house decades ago. Not to mention a witness of the phantom and his doings. I myself believe nothing of this." She says, sighing.

"Cool! We know all about the phantom, we've studied up on the phantom legend." Liz says, nodding vigorously.

"Well, then you know that he is still here, seeking revenge." Jake says in a low monotone.

Everyone starts laughing, including Jake. Then they continued on the tour.

Amber became giddy as they continued on and somehow managed to lose the group and found herself on the stage. "Hello, is anyone there?" she called out, walking across the stage looking out at the seats. She shuddered with fear of being alone and called out once more, "is anyone there?"

"Yes." Calls a voice coming from nowhere. She looks around, confused until a head of messy brown hair pops up from behind the grand piano.

"Oh, hello…" she trails off confused.

"Okay, sing please." The guy says from behind the piano again.

"Huh?"

"Sing!"

"Wait, see I-"

"Sing!"

"Okay already! But… umm… what?"

"Anything!" the voice snaps.

"Umm… I'll sing… my own song, You Can."

"Alright, I'll try to follow along."

"Okay…" ((I, TopazOwl wrote this song. Do not copy.))

_You can…_

_You can take my happiness_

_You can take my innocence_

_But you can't take the truth behind the lie._

Workers backstage, making new props, came up to listen to the music being sung.

_You hold me with the key_

_That will free me_

_I want to fly_

_Fly away._

Ladies of the ballet stopped stretching and listened to the singing. They came besides the workers, whispering such things as, "Her voice is pure ecstasy." ((And sounds of the editor of this story throwing up were heard throughout the opera house.)) And "Christine Daae's reincarnation?"

_The sunset will be my ground_

_And I will be free_

_You can take my love_

_You can take my life_

_But you can't take the truth behind the lie…_

She ended the song, giving a small curtsy. Clapping suddenly came from around her. Blushing, she jumped off the stage and walked to the grand piano.

"Could you please help me find my way out of here?" Amber asks, looking at the boy with messy chocolate brown hair and dark azure eyes.

"At the moment, all I want to show you is the pen to sign a contract." He says with a thick accent she hadn't noticed before.

"Huh?"

"You must join the opera. Your voice is magnificent! It was so pure, so honest."

"Umm… thanks but no thanks. Now could you show me the way out, please?"

"What's your name?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Amber. Yours?"

"I'm Chase André, manager of this opera house."

"You seem young for being a manager."

"Well you see, my father owns this opera house, so I run it for him."

"Hey Amber! Where the heck have you been!" Liz yells from the large door leading out of the room.

"Uhh, places…"

"Come on, let's go! We're going to get ice cream!"

"Cool!" she yells. Amber smiles at Chase and says, "sorry for keeping you." As she walks away Chase eyes her smirking. The bet was on.

_AN_: In the next chapter the bet will be explained.

_Editor_: (reads over chapter three) where? I'm not seeing anything about a bet…

_Topaz_: umm… for now review! Oh and the phantom is so friggen hot! (Giggle) even ImmortalFire503, my great friend and editor, agrees with me.

_Editor_: yeah… that's so true! (Drools over Gerard Butler)


	3. Ice Cream and Friends revised

Chapter 3: Ice Cream and Friends

A/N: Hello dear readers and reviewers! This chapter was so much fun to write since I have the new Phantom of the Opera soundtrack ((that was like one month ago since I'm putting this up late… really late –ImmortalFire503)) Teehee!

This has also been revised.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTO but I wish I did! Maybe one day! 

Outside of the Paris Opera House, Amber looked up, trying to memorize every detail. A dark shadow passed across the top, but Amber just shook her head and ignored it. Sitting in the passenger seat of Liz's car, she put on her sunglasses once again. "So, how about we listen to my Phantom of the Opera CD?" Liz says, pushing back some of her hair.

"Yeah!" Amber yells happily.

Liz put the CD in, smiling like a maniac.

"So, how to find an ice cream shop…" Tiff says, leaning back.

"Randomly driving around, duh!" Nathan says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Liz yells, pulling a sharp right.

Jeron laughed, rolling his eyes and leaning back in his seat.

After driving around aimlessly, they found a Baskin Robbins and now sat at a booth, joking around and sipping shakes. Liz and Tiff chatted about plans for tomorrow, Jeron and Nathan talked about French pop stars, while Amber looked out the window, sipping her chocolate shake.

"Hey," says a voice from behind her. Turning around, she gasped and then squealed loudly, jumping up and hugging a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ashleen, oh my god! I didn't know you were going to be in Paris!" Amber giggled.

"Who is she?" Liz whispers to Tiff, who shrugged.

"Oh, everyone, this is Ashleen. She used to go to middle school with us. Remember?" Amber says, catching onto their confusion.

"Oh yeah, I remember her. Hey Ashleen." Jeron says, suddenly smiling.

"Hi Jeron." Ashleen replied. Liz and Nathan remembered her suddenly too and were shaking hands with her. Memories from three years ago came flooding back. Ashleen sat down with them, chatting about how she came to be in France, where she's staying, and for how long.

_(From far off on top of the Opera House)_

"So Rick, brother, what do you think?" asks a figure in the shadows. Rick, who rolled his eyes and sighed, was wearing black cargo pants with a cobalt colored shirt and had longish black with dark chocolate eyes and obsessively pale albino skin.

The figure in the shadows stepped into the light, showing he too had black hair, brown eyes, and albino skin. He laughed, crossing the roof and stopped, standing by a these ay I'll have to gargoyle. "I've told you over and over again, what's done is done. You can't change the past Eric," says Rick.

"Oh, dear brother, you are oh so wrong. I'm sorry to say, but one of these days I'll have to stick a knife through you." Eric says, leaving the roof.

"Not if I do it to you first." Rick whispers to the wind.

_(Back to the crazy people… umm… yeah…)_

"Bye Ashleen. See you whenever." Amber says, waving goodbye to her friend in front of her hotel her and her friends were staying at.

"Bye Amber." Ashleen says, laughing at her friends' perkiness she remembered all too well.

Sitting on their shared bed, Tiffiny and Liz talked about ways to prank Nathan. "So… I wonder what was up with that guy Amber was with in the Opera House." Tiff says, changing the subject.

"We should ask her when she comes back." Liz says.

"Ask me what?" Amber says, coming into the bedroom, looking confused.

"Who that guy was." Liz says, putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Ohh… His name was… Chase. The manager of the Opera House…"

"So… is their anything between you two?" Tiff asks, smirking.

"No, he just asked me to sing… which was odd… and I did."

"Um, Amber? I think he thought you were trying out for the Opera." Liz says, setting her hairbrush down.

"I figured. I told him I didn't want to join." Amber says, going into the small living room.

"What are we going to do tomorrow? We do have three or so months here." Jeron asked as Amber came into the room.

"Not sure but it'll be adventurous."

"Adventure hunter." Tiff muttered rolling her eyes.

Sitting on the mini couch, Amber grabbed the remote to the TV. Finding a good long movie, the five teens watched it until they fell asleep, not expecting the early morning wake-up call to come.

_(Amber's POV)_

In the morning I woke up to the sound of scraping. Looking to my right- What the crap! I glared a the guy in front of me. Chase, from the Opera House, was standing there, in a dark blue blazer with a gray tie, smiling like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't help growling, "What the hell are you doing here? In my hotel room! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Well I'm not going to give up until you become a member of the Opera." Chase says smirking. "Smee, could you make sure the limo is waiting out in the front?" Chase then says to the elderly man with white hair wearing dark sunglasses and a black suit.

"Yes Master Andre." He says nodding.

Sheesh, somebody's been kissing someone's butt.

Glaring at him, I shook Liz awake quickly. "Wha…?" Liz says groggily.

Liz will sick him, she's good at stuff like that.

She glances at the clock and adds in a growl, "It's only 5:30 AM."

"I know, but please would you look over to your right." I say, closing my eyes and stretching my legs out.

Liz turned to the right, jumped and screaming suddenly, "What the hell are you doing here!" Her screaming didn't wake either Jeron, sleeping on the couch nor Nathan, on the floor in front of him. Tiffiny had made it to the bedroom before falling asleep. But, Chase winced and stepped back.

I told you she was good at stuff like this, give it a few minutes and Chase should be gone. No hottie French guy is worth flirting with if he stalks you.

"I repeat, what the hell are you doing here?" Liz asks, glaring at him darkly.

"I'm here for Mademoiselle Amber."

Although he did say mademoiselle with that hot French accent…

"At 5:30 AM? That's a little too early for a date."

Mentally kicking my own ass I nod.

"He wants me to join… the Opera." I murmured.

"Did you let him in?"

"No, I didn't."

"How'd you get in?" Liz asks, staring at him.

Finally the question that needs to be answered!

Digging through his pocket, he pulled out… a ring of keys! "D-damn." I say, totally freaked out. He was like a stalker. A stalker I say!

"How did you… why!" Liz snaps, confused.

"Well, you see, the Opera isn't as famous as it used to be and the Opera House could use some more members, and when Amber sang for me I realized I found the perfect person to join."

I blush and shake my head, embarrassed. Liz just glares at him.

"A bonus, of course, would be if she could dance." Chase says sighing.

"She can." Said someone behind me. Damn Tiffiny to hell! Now he's really going to want me to join.

God what'd I ever do to get stalked by a hottie persistent French guy? Sure, maybe I wished on a few stars, didn't expect any results though.

_(Normal POV)_

Chase gives a sexy smile and says, "The more reason she must join the Opera."

Amber, glaring daggers at Tiffiny, turns back to Chase and says, "I'm going to be here for three weeks then I'm going to college in Ireland."

Chase walks over to Amber and says, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Well then, just try it out."

"Let me think… I would love to but… no."

"It pays a good amount of money."

Amber suddenly smiles and dollar signs float around in her green eyes. "Money. Money is good."

"So you'll try it out. See if you like it."

"Sure." The money seduced her, but she didn't realize it had until Chase went over everything she had to do.

"You know what, I don't think this is such a good idea." Amber says, shaking her head.

"Why my dear?"

"One, don't ever call me dear. Two, this job requires too much responsibility and practice that I don't have time for."

"Just try it." Liz says, sitting down on the couch, opening a can of Dr. Pepper.

She glares at Liz and says, "Make me."

"Make yourself."

"No."

"Lazy bum"

"Whatever…"

Chase shakes his head and walks over to the window. Silence filled the room until  
Nathan's stomach growled loudly. Everyone but Chase glares at him. Sighing Amber says, "I'm so starving. How about we just continue this tomorrow."

"No! How about over dinner! I'll pay for all of you! Free food!"

"Sure!" Nathan says. Everyone else nods at Chase's offer.

"Alright, get dressed! We are leaving soon!"

"Ummm but it's still way to early…"

"Oh yeah…"


	4. Bets and Hot Sauce revised

A/n 

Hello everyone. Boy do I feel like crap. I just was finally told the truth about how badly I suck at about almost everything, and I accidentally broke my friends window. The when I denied sleeping over because I felt like crap she called me a bad friend. Yep I feel like crap. Well I hope reading this chapter will lighten everyone's day.

In this chapter its Ambers chance to shine! Yay! ((this happened a whole long time ago))

Disclaimer- I do not own phantom of the opera so please do not sue me

Chapter 4- Bets and hot sauce

Liz swirled around in her knee length black and purple corset dress, giggling insanely. She started giggling even more as she swirled around letting her high heel shoes click. Tiffiny sat down sighing on the small couch in her knee length black and red strapless dress ((still wearing her red converses)). Jeron and Nathan both wearing black, and blue men's dress wear paced back in forth impatiently. Nathan had even brushed, and spiked his hair for the occasion.

Amber stepped into the room finally, wearing high heels, a knee length floay black skirt ((with black lace at the trim)), a dark evergreen corset top tied of with black ribbon, and her hair was down in with a green lace headband. Smiling she tossed Liz her hoop earrings, and said "You where looking for these I presume."

"Thanks." Liz said putting them on.

"Good thing we brought these with us." Tiff said ushering to their dresses.

"Uh-huh."

Chase earlier had bribed them all with a humongous free French dinner ((duh they are in France)), which had got them all dressed up to discuss business over dinner.

Chase entered the room grinning at them, and said "Come along the limo is waiting outside." Tiffiny, and Liz glanced at each other when they noticed him looking Amber up in down with a secretive look.

"Have you decided who you going to partner up with for escorts?" Chase asked as they left the room. The five looked at each other confused. "You ladies each need to pick someone as your escort inside, and out. Not a big deal I know to Americans, but in France it is." Chase says waving away their confusion.

"No we haven't." Jeron said shaking his head.

Since neither Tiffiny nor Liz wanted to be escorted by Chase, they both grabbed a guy friend. It was Tiffiny and Nathan and Liz and Jeron. Amber glared at them as she realized who was left. Nathan patted her shoulder sympathetically, and climbed into the limo. The ride was silent, except for when Amber screamed at Chase to never put his arm around her shoulder again in French with a lot of cuss words.

Getting out of the limo everyone joined arms with their escort, letting Chase and Amber lead. Amber glared at her friends more when she realized how close Chase was to her.

As the waitress led them to their table Chase said to Amber "My mother, Marie Angela Andre is a great patron to this restraunt. Her brother Charles Pier owns it also."

"Cool." Amber says trying not to space out. The restraunt was decorated in flashy reds, gold's, and black. Over all it was showy, and a little gaudy in a beautiful way.

After ordering their drinks and dinner ((which Chase did for them)) each of them got into separate conversations. Chase and Jeron talked about Vogue in France ((Fems!)) while Tiffiny, Liz, Nathan, and Amber talked about the original play of Phantom of the opera.

Chase caught onto their conversation and said, "Did you know Christine Daae, and Raoul De Changy had a son?"

"Yeah it was hinted at the end of the movie when they showed Christine's epitaph." Amber says smiling.

"Oh yeah. It said 'Beloved wife, and mother' so she must have had children." Liz says nodding.

"No, but I'm not talking about the movie." Chase says shaking his head.

"Then what? The book?" Amber says raising one eyebrow.

"Neither. I'm talking about real life. They where real people, and really had a son."

"Yeah right. That's just a story." Jeron says laughing.

"I'm not jesting, monsieur. My great grandfather André was the manager of the opera house at the time, and kept entries on the event that happened. I've even read and memorized them."

"Sure." Liz says rolling her eyes, and taking a sip of her dark cherry red…soda.

Chase averting his eyes from her glass of soda ((yeah right)) said, "It is true." He said, his French accent becoming annoyed.

"Do you have any real proof? Besides the notes?" Tiffiny asks leaning forward.

"Would Christine's great granddaughter be enough proof for you?" He asks leaning towards her raising one eyebrow.

"How do you know her?" Amber asks looking at him with interest.

"We went out once, and I'm now trying to get her to join the opera. Along with you." He says grinning.

"Wow someone who doesn't despise you. Amazing." Amber says rolling her eyes with a smirk.

"No she despises me." Chase says laughing.

"Can we ever meet her?" Nathan asks taking a long sip of his drink.

"Maybe if Amber works for me." He says closing his eyes.

Before Amber could say anything Liz said, " Who cares about her! Let's talk about the phantom!"

"Yeah." Amber says laughing. Chase smiled, he loved her laugh. It was like sweet bells to him. Tiffiny rolled her eyes smiling when she noticed Chase glancing at Amber.

"The phantom isn't just a myth you know? I believe he's real." Chase says.

"Really?" Liz asks tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah. Rumor around of the opera house is he eventually married Meg Giry, and had children."

"That couldn't have happened that would mean Emily the tour guide from the opera house is related to the phantom." Amber says shaking her head.

"Maybe she is…or maybe she has cousins." Chase says raising his eyebrows.

"I didn't think about that…" Amber says turning pinkish.

After taking a sip of his…coke…Jeron said, "That's obvious."

"Oh bite me." Amber says glaring at him.

"Anytime." He says leaning back with his eyebrows raised high.

"Hey kids we are going to learn a new word today. It's Issues. Say it with me…. Issues!" Liz says shouting the word one last time. Chase, Tiffiny, and Nathan laughed, but somehow Liz's mocking words do not effect Jeron or Amber.

Amber cell phone suddenly rings. "Hello?" She answers quietly.

"Hey Amber!" Shouts a cheery voice from the other end.

"Jennifer?"

"Yep! And I have so much to talk about with you! Damn have you missed a lost within two days!" Amber smiles at this at steps outside to talk to her.

While she's outside Chase laughs manically. Liz, Jeron, Nathan, and Tiffiny look at him surprised and……….scared! "Liz how about we make a bet?"

"On what exactly?" Liz says after sipping her……….Dr pepper…

"I bet that Nathan cannot chug more than six things of Tabasco sauce!"

"Ok. Well I bet he can chug eight!"

"I'll wager…. one thousand dollars. You?"

"Lets see…. how about Amber's free will?"

"Perfect. Veuillez plus tard apparent huit douteilles ded sauce Tabasco ((Waiter please bring eight bottles of Tabasco sauce.))

The waiter brought the Tabasco sauce immediately. Nathan eyed the bottles annoyed. "Start chugging on three. One…two…Three!" Nathan downed the first bottle quickly earning stares from guests.

After the fourth bottle Liz silently started chanting, "Chug it, Chug it!" Which again earned more stares. Finally on his sixth one he dropped it after draining its contents. Liz glared and snapped "No! You have to continue…wait this isn't my problem…its Amber's."

Chase shook hands with her grinning, and said, "Now I have a new member of the opera."

"When are you to tell amber?"

"As soon as she comes in."

"Well start talking 'cause she's coming." Jeron says.

Amber was silently walking to the table with a smile on her face. "That was Jennifer. A whole lot of crazy thing happened while we where gone. Ashleen called too. We are planning on going shopping tomorrow at the mall near the hotel."

"Not anymore." Liz says. Amber raises one eyebrow delicately, and tilts her head.

"Yeah. Liz bet your life, well free will actually, and lost. Now you have to do whatever I say." Chase says.

"Yeah right."

"Its kinda true." Liz says quietly.

"WHAT?" Amber screams standing up letting her seat fall behind her.

Back at the hotel Nathan, Jeron, and Tiffiny watched TV while Liz, Chase, and Amber argued. Tiffiny grabbed the remote and turned the sound up over Amber's yelling. Suddenly it became silent. Deadly silent. Except for the TV blasting no noise was heard. The three on the couch glanced at each other worriedly, and rushed to the room after Nathan said, "Lets go see who killed whom."

They found Chase asleep by the window and Amber and Liz snoring on the bed asleep also. The three rolled their eyes and went back to the TV.


	5. Amber's unwanted vacation job revised

A/n 

Hey everyone! I love this font don't you? It's seven in the morning, and I'm feeling perky as usual! I'm a night owl, and a morning lark! Tee hee I've had way too much Pepsi! So I would like everyone to review me about his or her favorite characters, and why they are your favorite. Well anyways here's the fifth chapter of a black rose!

Editor's note- while I was editing this I went back and forth from listening to Numa Numa Iie (AKA Ma Ya Hi or Dragostea Din Tei) and watching The Mask of Zorro.

Random Guy: I thought you were tied up.  
Joaquin Murieta: That's because you are stupid. (I love this quote! )

(I read a book called Bandit's Moon when I was in 5th or 6th grad and I think that that's the same guy from The Mask of Zorro, you know the one who shot himself to the captain wouldn't have the honor of killing him. Yeah… that's off topic back to the chappie!)

Disclaimer- doesn't own POTO or the Upside down song at the end of the chapter.

Chapter five- Ambers unwanted vacation job

Yawning Liz sat up pushing away hair that started sticking to her face. Last night all she could remember was lots of yelling that she brought on herself. Not like she cared though. Suddenly she looked down to her lap and found a head! Screaming she realized it was chase lying across the girls on the large king sized bed.

"Get off!" Tiffany screamed waking up.

"Gah!" Amber screamed kicking him. He flipped off the bed cursing in French when he landed with a thud. Sadly he was still intact ((darn)).

"Why where you sleeping in here? Why not with the guys? They won't mind you." Liz shouts.

"The devil made me do it." He says with a straight face.

"Well I'm going to make you do something to!"

"Oh? What?"

"Make you get out!" she snaps tossing a pillow at him full force.

"Your making me feel like a fox in a henhouse of Christian girls ((phrase from sweep book #6))." He says chuckling.

"FYI, we are Christian." Tiffiny says shoving him out the door, and slamming it shut as she flipped the lock.

"That loser!" Liz says glaring at the door. The girls quickly changed and fixed their hair except for Amber that did everything sluggishly.

"Cheer up it's not the end of the world!" Tiffiny says.

"It is for my world! I can't sing! I can't dance!" She yells at her.

"Why do you lie? You can so sing! You where in choir for three years and in ballet dance for two. You rock!" Liz says putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah but not in front of a crowd! I wanted to spend my vacation checking out France and the hot guys! Not spend my time in the opera house which is totally cool, but…ugh. I need to focus on college, I can't forget what's important and get caught up in other crap!"

"We understand what you're going through but you'll have tons of fun. Knowing you you'll find something awesome to do. If you get side tracked, we'll help you." Liz says walking over to her, wearing black cargo pants and a red spaghetti strap top.

"Yeah she's right." Tiffiny says sitting down in, red converse, tan cargo capris and a black good charlotte t-shirt.

"No. I'm not going. Chase the pervert king can deal with it. He's so obnoxious" She says crossing her arms.

"Why did you get dressed up then?" Tiffiny asks looking her up, and down confused. She was wearing a black mini skirt, black convers, and a green top with cross neck chocker.

"So I could tell him so, and then go to the mall with Ashleen."

"Nice." Liz says.

"I know. You guys can go ahead out I'm going to quickly put on some eye liner and lip gloss."

"Alright. We'll be waiting." Tiffiny says following Liz out of the room. In the bathroom that adjoined to the guy's bedroom, Amber put on lip-gloss and messed with her hair.

The door leading to the guy's bedroom opened, and Nathan scrambled inside shutting door behind him locking it. "What the hell! Nathan what are you doing?"

"Protecting myself from Liz! Jeron said I was the phantom and she totally snapped, and screamed phantom trying to hug me."

"She's doing that again? When will she ever get over that obsession?"

"Never probably." He says up against the door, his eye twitching like there was no tomorrow.

"Phantom!" screamed Liz from the other side of the door behind Nathan.

"Crap!" He screamed jumping. Pounding footsteps showed Liz had run all of the way to the girls access to the bathroom, throwing open the unlocked door. "Help me!" Nathan screamed ducking from Liz, and running out of the bathroom pursued by Liz. Amber shocked started laughing her head off and soon found herself clutching her side.

"You have the oddest friends." Chase said slipping into the bathroom.

"So?" Amber says glaring, and going back to her hair.

"Come on. Why do you despise me so much?'' He asks letting his arms circle her waist and his lips lightly press the back of her neck.

"Get off of me loser. I'm not going to work at the opera house," She says growling.

"Why? That isn't the only reason I'm so nice to you."

"Because." She says turning pink.

"Why" he repeats softly walking behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not going to work at the opera house because I would never be able to leave." She says shrugging his hands off of her shoulders.

"I wouldn't keep you their." He says into her ear.

"Chase-" She was cut off by his mouth overlapping hers.

"Hey Amber, what's taking you so-oh never mind." Liz says entering, and quickly leaving.

"Pervert!" Amber screams shoving chase away.

"You really need to keep those doors locked." He says grinning. Glaring Amber stomps on his foot, and leaves the bathroom, and goes to the living room.

Everyone in the living room goes silent, and stares at her. "Yeah, Chase kissed me!" Amber screams at them growing in rage.

"Anger management." Jeron whispers to Nathan who nods.

"Come along the opera awaits." Chase says limping out of the bathroom ushering to the door.

"Goodbye." Liz says cheerfully. "You can come along, and see what Amber has to do." Chase says smiling.

"I already told you, I'm turning down your request and not going." Amber says turning to Chase.

"It wasn't a request mademoiselle Amber. It was a demand of your new boss."

"Your not my new boss, and never will be." She says glaring.

"Oh, are you so very sure about that?" Chase says pulling something out of his pocket.

"This is your contract, that you signed." He says ushering to it.

"I don't remember signing any contracts." Amber says shaking her head.

"Well you where a little drunk at the moment." He says shrugging.

"I don't drink, Chase." Amber says, laughing.

"You did last night."

"When?"

"At the restraunt. I ordered wine for all of you."

"Oh my god. Are you serious!" Amber shouts her eyes going wide.

"Very much."

"That's why I remember seeing double Liz when we left the restraunt." Nathan says.

"Oh my god." Amber says sinking into the couch holding her head annoyed.

"Unless you want to be sued you will have to work for me my sweet."

"You gave us wine, and didn't tell us. Got her secretly drunk and had her sign a contract in with your evil twisted ways?" Tiffiny asks also clutching her head.

"What can I say I'm a rich kid with issues." Chase says putting a hand through his hair.

"Can I shake your hand?" Jeron asks laughing.

"Jeron!" Liz snaps at him annoyed.

"What? He did something as evil as me." Jeron says trying to look innocent.

"To the opera house!" Chase says cheerfully.

"Oh dear god." Nathan mutters standing up.

Outside of the hotel on the roof

"So Eric what is your next plan?" Asks a man with short brown hair with blue eyes in black cargo pants and tight black turtleneck fiddling with his belt that had two gun holsters, and other weapons.

"We wait until the time is right then strike." Says Eric sitting on the edge of the building looking out across Paris.

"Alright. You have my number." Says the man in black turning around. Eric lets him leave the roof, and silently gets up, his eyes never leaving Paris.

"Rick, come out of the shadows." Says Eric in a commanding voice.

"Eric, you are not my master, you are my brother, my twin."

"I'm older."

"By what? Seconds?" shouts Rick pushing hair out his face.

"No I am older by knowledge and spirit." Eric says shaking his head and turning away.

"You are insane." Rick's spat, walking over to him.

"No you are. To not care about what happened. To not care at all about mother's running away. Her death." He says spitefully.

"Go to hell." Rick says walking away.

"I've already been there dear brother, and next time I go I'm taking you with me."

Ten minutes later front of opera house

"I never thought we would see this place again." Nathan says sarcastically rolling his eyes with a smile appearing on his face. Smirking Liz elbowed him as she got out of Chase's limo.

"Follow me." Chase says tugging at Amber's hand.

"How can I not when you're practically holding my hand." Amber asking raises one eyebrow.

"Oh." He says looking down at his hand and let's go. Rolling her eyes she followed him towards the opera house.

Looking up, she took in the old building with every detail. Breathing in the scent of roses and popery as she stepped inside she noticed the old buildings small flaws such as crack, and missing tiles.

"Bonjour Monsieur Chase." Said a short redhead, with blue eyes and creamy skin carrying a clipboard.

"Bonjour Megan. What is it now?" Chase asks annoyed somewhat at her presence.

"Well, Madame De Chagny has not returned our calls these last three days and Robert is refusing to sing a duet with Alexis."

"Not again. Will they ever get along?" Chase asks rolling his eyes, and walking away from 'Megan'.

"Who are they?" Nathan asks curiously.

"Robert is like Piangi from the movie Le fantôme de l'opéra, and Alexis is like Carlotta. It is quite strange actually." He says shaking his head and continuing across the red soft-carpeted floor towards double doors leading to the stage and its many settings.

On top of the stage was a group of people arguing with each other, loudly. Chase takes the small staircase at the side to the stage, while the group of friends sat in the front row of velvety red chairs.

"Every please! Be silent!" Chase yells waving to them. But nobody heard him sadly, and continued arguing louder. "This is your manager speaking! Shut up!" He yells letting his French accent cover his words. Trying to separate the group, he got pushed to the edge of the stage almost falling off.

Laughing Amber says, "Maybe we should help him."

"But this is fun!" Liz says ushering to the argument that was getting violent.

"She's right. Why would we want to interrupt our daily entertainment?" Jeron asks raising his delicate man pretty eyebrows ((He really has those! Along with long girly eyelashes)) tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know." Amber says giggling.

"Can I use your phone?" Chase asks Nathan, grimly rushing away from the argument.

"My phone?" Nathan asks tilting his head then letting his mouth make and 'o' shape he pulled out his black cell phone, handing it to Chase.

"Thank you." He says taking it, and dialing a number. Suddenly Cell phones all around started ringing. People from the group ran to their purses, and bags picking up their phones with confused faces.

"Finally," Chase says closing Nathan's cell, and yelling to everyone on stage "Sit down! I need to introduce you all to a new member."

Oddly enough, everyone on stage sat down, some glaring, some smiling, and some with blank faces.

Tossing Nathan his cell phone back he got on stage ushering Amber to stand up. Which she did. "Alright everyone one at a time stand up, and introduce yourselves." He says nodding.

The first to stand up was an Asian girl with shoulder length black hair, and dark chocolate brown eyes with pale white skin wearing a tight white t-shirt, a black mini skirt, and black socks with no shoes. "Konnichiwa Amber- san. I am Mai-lin. You can call me Mai, I guess. I'm a dancer in this group, and I work on the routines, and…. I love working for Chase, who is a great manager. And I come from the land Japan."

"Hi." Amber says waving to her slightly with a smile.

Next another girl got up this time she was African American with dark black, blonde highlighted hair and mocha colored eyes. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap top with cargo pants, and white thick socks. "Hey. I'm Tatiana. You can me Tiana if you want. I don't care. I'm the music lyricist of the group, I love rap, and hate it when others get serious and stressed out. I also hate all preppy music. I'm from England. Born in New York though." She says in a slight English accent.

"Hi Tiana. Raps cool with me, and I also hate it when others get stressed. Cool to meet you." Amber says nodding with a smile at Tatiana and how up front she was.

Sitting down a guy with surfer length blonde hair, tan skin, and light blue eyes got up wearing a blue baggy t-shirt, and knee length black cargo shorts. "Hey. I'm Cal, from California. Weird I know. Cal, California. Anyways I'm a dancer in this group, and I also do some singing. On my free time I used to surf but now I don't have much time." He sat down with a nod.

"Hey Cal. I'm from Cali too." Amber says trying not to crack up laughing. She could feel Liz's annoyance radiating behind her. Preppy surfers from Cali were one of her personal pet peeves.

"Yo. I'm Mark. I'm from here. I'm a dancer, and singer. I also do backgrounds, and others stuff when needed." Says a guy with short brown spiked hair, and dark green eyes. Wearing the same as Cal instead of cargo capri's they where cargo pants.

"Hiya." Amber liked Mark immediately, like Tatiana. He seemed like he didn't care about what others thought, and didn't wait for people to move for him.

Second to last to stand up was another girl with dark brown hair that had an almost pinkish tint with dark brown eyes covered by thick dark eyelashes, and tanish skin. "Hello I am Alexis. The Best singer, and dancer in this group. I'm from Spain, and love it here in France with its cold weather. If you are to join this group you better understand this now. What I want, I get. So don't get in my way unless you want to be kicked out."

Amber glared at her. She had a cocky attitude, and put on to much make-up for her likings. Next stood up a man who was obviously Spanish too, and ate way too much. ((His description doesn't matter))

"Hola. I'm Robert, an aspiring actor and, sadly, an acquaintance to Alexis. I love to act and sing. Nothing much more to say." And with that he sat down sighing.

"Hi." Amber said not liking him much either.

"As you might have noticed Amber, everyone is split into groups. The other three groups have the day off, and the ballet girls are most likely in their dorms drunk from last night. The younger ones might even be with them." Chase says sighing dramatically. Giggling Amber nodded and sat back down.

"Now why in the world is she joining the group? She's American." Alexis stands up pissed.

"Because she is perfect for this opera."

"And how can she be perfect for this opera? She is simply pathetic looking? A wet dog out in the rain." Alexis says going on and on. "Is there anyway she can prove that she belongs?" She finally yells.

Amber stands up glaring, and says, "How about I sing something."

"Amber you don't have to do anything. Alexis please understand. I am the manager, and I hire people who can meet up to my requirements."

"Are you saying she's good in bed then?" She shouts flinging her arms out.

"SHUT UP!" Amber screams silencing Alexis. "Everyone off the stage. I'm going to sing and prove to you that I can work here and I am better than you could ever be in a million years."

Shuffling off stage she glared at Alexis, and smiled at everyone else, and said, "Here I go."

**"Upside Down" ((she sings it with more of an opera voice, and makes it less pop sounding))**

'My grades are down from A's to D's  
I'm way behind in history  
I lost myself in fantasies  
Of you and me together

Everyone went silent, and stared at her shocked, everyone but Chase at least.

I don't know why - I - I but dreamin's all I do  
I won't get by-I-I on mere imagination

_Chorus:_  
Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

My teacher says to concentrate  
So what- his name was Peter the Great  
The kings and queens will have to wait  
Cuz I don't have forever

I wish that I - I - I could walk right up to you  
Each time I try- I-I the same old hesitation

_Chorus_

Somehow someday  
You will love me too  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true

Upside down...

_Chorus_

Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
got no clue what I should do  
but I'll go crazy if I can't get next to...  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to...  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you'

Smiling she said "And that's why I am now in this opera. Now if you don't mind I'm starving, and want some French Mickey D's. Anyone want to come? Oh, and that invitation even goes to you Alexis." Everyone nodded but Alexis who glared, and stormed off in her short mini skirt with a small curly black poodle trailing after her.

"Lets take my Limo." Chase says smiling as he grabs Nathan's cell phone again to call Smee.

"How about instead of having Alexis play the lead in the next play we use Amber!" Robert asks suddenly grinning.

"Yeah she would be perfect for the part! Come on!" Mai says nodding.

"Let me think about that.' Chase says closing the cell phone, and smiling. Amber nodded with a small grin about ready to appear on her face.

The day passed by within seconds, and the night passed by like a flash, and soon Amber, Liz, Tiffiny, Nathan, and Jeron found themselves dragging each other to the opera house so Amber could practice singing.

A/N:

So what did everyone think of this new chapter? Was it any good? Now everyone as I asked you at the beginning of the chapter please tell me about your favorite characters so far.


	6. Costume time

A/N: Hey everyone it's me TopazOwl! I'm so freakishly tired, but I'm working on this new chapter because I'm so dedicated! Oh yeah! Snaps for me! Lol. Anyways I'm so happy! This chapter is going to be hilarious! Hehehehehehehe- so much insanity! A new character introduced in here! Woot!

Disclaimer: I do not own POTO and never will... maybe...

Chapter Six- Costumes, and baby-sitting

"Wakey wakey eggs, and bakey!" Amber says perkily waking Liz from her slight slumber in the front seat of her car that Jeron drove to the opera house.

"Ugh. Shut up you." Liz says turning to her side.

"Make me."

"Make yourself."

"No."

"You want to know why you wont make yourself?"

"Why?"

"Because you are a lazy bum!" She shouts at Amber glaring.

"Yes, and that bothers me why?" Amber asks tilting her head with a smile. Sighing Liz finally got out of the car and dragged herself inside of the opera house along with the other three behind her slowly.

"Good morning Miss Amber, and company." Says Smee, Chase's butler/driver.

"Morning Smee. Do you have any coffee?" Amber asks yawning.

"No, but I'll go pick some up for you in a jiffy." He says nodding perkily.

"She doesn't need it. Amber you don't need it! You always get up early, we don't so WE need coffee." Liz says, pushing her aside annoyed.

"Well excuse me. Maybe once in awhile a person can get tired!" Amber snaps letting her left eye twitch twice.

Before Liz, Nathan, or Jeron could say a word Chase swept into the front room, and said to Amber, "Follow me. You're going to practice singing on stage with the dancers."

"What if I say I don't want to?" Amber asked glaring playfully.

"I'll do something you definitely wont like to get you up their."

"Oh, what are you gonna do, spank me? Wait- don't answer that."

"Come along." Chase said grabbing her wrist.

"Ok." Amber squeaks following.

"We should have him around more often." Jeron whispers to Nathan who was snickering at Liz's glare.

"I heard that." She says in a growl stomping off after them.

Liz and Tiffiny plopped down in the very back row, and stared off at the stage with distant looks, while Nathan and Jeron sat in the front watching the dancers stretch, and gossip ((Wow, finally they are acting more like guys)).

"Tatiana could you show Amber the lyrics? Robert could you sing for the second part?" Tatiana nodded, and went over to her bag, and grabs a piece of paper while Robert grabbed his own, and pulled out a chair to sit in.

"You might recognize this song from le fantôme de l'opéra. Think of me." Tatiana says showing her the sheet of music.

"Oh yeah. I know this song. Chase do you want me to sing this?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because it's like a dream to think I get to sing this song on this stage. It's…breathtaking!" Amber says excitedly, blushing.

Chase chuckled, and said, "I will accompany you two on the piano as you sing. Do not worry about messing up, keep going."

"Ok."

Chase started playing the piano slowly giving Amber a chance to sip a little warm tea for her throat, that Smee showed up with suddenly, and move to the center of the stage so the dancers could move without bumping her.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once  
again, you long to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment  
spare a thought for me..._

Liz almost falling asleep got up and walked over towards a small door besides the back of the stage. Tiffiny, also bored out of her mind, followed.

_We never said our love was evergreen,  
Or as unchanging as the sea -  
But if you can still remember,  
Stop and think of me..._

Opening the door led to small hallway that had a door at the very end. "I don't think we should be going in there." Tiffiny Murmurs to Liz, who just shrugs it off.

_Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
Don't think about the ways things might have been..._

Opening the door the found the one of the greatest treasures ever. The costume room.

_Think of me; think of me waking silent and resigned  
Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind_

"Damn." Liz said under her breath, amazed.

_Recall those days, look back on all those times  
Thinks of the things, we'll never do  
There will never be a day, when I won't think of you_

The room was full of old and new props costumes hung from whichever way you turned and make up kits lay everywhere. It was like heaven to sooth the boredom they had felt. "Whoa." Tiffiny says noticing all of the empty Pepsi cans the where strewn across the floor.

"Looks like someone likes too much Pepsi." Liz says with an amused smile.

"Actually the soda machine is only spitting out Pepsi's. Hehehehe- maybe that's cause I kicked it after it ate my money." Says a voice from behind a costume rack.

"Who's there?" Liz asks turning to the rack surprised when Jennifer, a girl with a little over shoulder length dark brown hair that had black highlights, dark brown eyes that had a honey color the closer you got to the pupil, pale white skin, and long mascara covered eye lashes wearing a black spaghetti strap top covered by a black Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie and tan cargo pants that went a little over her black and white converses.

"Pepsi good, hehehehehehehehehehe." She said holding up a can of almost empty Pepsi. Liz, and Tiffiny turned to each other with shocked/afraid, and what-the-hell-is-going-on- faces. Jennifer was seriously on something.

"Good job Amber, now step aside. I want you to watch the dancers movements and tell me what you see."

"Alright. Sure." She says stepping aside and letting Mai, Tatiana and the rest of the group get in the front to start.

"Be prepared this is a long dance for the intro." Chase says sitting next to her.

"No biggie."

"What the hell are you doing here? In France…in this dressing room…holding that totally cool dress that I want!" Liz snaps at her loosing what she originally was going to ask.

"They got the coolest things in here. I would know hic I have been in here since hic before it opened hic." Jennifer says holding up the red, and black velvet dress from Phantom of the opera back ground dancers.

"Damn. This is cool." Tiffiny says fingering a soft green colored jesters costume.

"How about we not go back to Chase and keep Jennifer Company, and raid through this room?" Liz asks with a smile.

"Fine with me." Tiffiny says completely loosing the thought of why they where even in the opera house.

((Note- if you have ever seen Big Fat Liar remember when the two characters where in the totally large costume room full of props, and everything. Well this is kinda what they are in right now))

"Oh. I found a stereo! What station should I turn it to you guys?" Tiffiny shout dodging flying popcorn that was coming from the popcorn machine they found and started using.

"Just switch it until you find something that sound like 107.9!" Jennifer yells tossing popcorn into her mouth.

"Alright…. found one!" Tiffiny says turning it up as a song blasted in English instead of French.

_I know a girl who's obsessed with a guy  
She talks for hours and still tomorrow  
She'll call again and when he thinks that this could be the end,  
She calls again  
At six in the morning she waits at the door  
He tells her to leave but still tomorrow shell be ther again  
She wont let go_

"Oh my gosh!" Liz screamed dodging a flying fake dagger that Tiffiny accidently flung at her.

"Pepsi!" Jennifer screamed before chugging another thing of pepsi running around in circles.

Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?

_I could book your flight  
And pack your bags  
If you want  
A one way ticket out of my life  
Watching you fly away  
I never liked you_

"Take that!" Tiffiny says sword fighting with Liz who was wearing a ballett costume for sleeping beaty. Jennifer swirled around in a heavy set dress covered in realistic lookng jewels giggling like their was no tommorow.

_She dosent care if he trys to ignore  
He runs away but still she follows  
She'll try again  
She likes to think shell get him in the end  
Yeah  
Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight  
And pack your bags  
If you want  
A one way ticket out of my life  
Watching you fly away  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you, whoa_

Tiffiny giggled insanely while dancing to the music as Jennifer threw popcorn in the air shouting "Its snowing!" Over, and over again like a broken record.

"Stickey wicket isnt cricket." Liz said giggling as she shoved a piece of choclate into her mouth. Five minutes ago Jennifer had showed them the candy, and soda machines that she had found in the back.

_Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight  
And pack your bags  
If you want  
A one way ticket out of my life  
watching you fly away  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you  
I never liked you  
I'm not in love with you_

"Bow down to Queen Jennifer or off with your head." Jennifer says laughing as she raced after Liz with a fake golden septer in her hand.

"Never!" Liz says laughing as she made twisting turns around the room. Tiffiny laughed as she cranked up could hear it. And oh how wrong she was.

Letting the last few soft notes of the song slip out of her mouth, Amber sighed and took deep breaths to regain her normal not singing composure. "Good jo-what the?" Chase and the clapping hands of others where cut off by the loud blasting music. Amber covered her ears suprised, and annoyed, and looked over at Chase for an awnser. He threw up his hands confused himself.

Amber listened to the music, and followed the sound to its creator. She found herself before a door with a dusty sign at the side that read 'Wardrobe'. She tilted her head confused, and opened the door followed by Chase, Tatiana, Robert, and Alexa.

Tiffiny stopped rocking out and turned to wave to Amber, Chase, and ect. Jennifer skipped around with the necklace from the Think of Me scene from Phantom of the Opera gigging, while Liz danced around in a dress of black silk.

"Is that Christine Daae's NECKACE?" Chase asked raising his voice and letting his accent sound harsh.

"Oh is it?" Jennifer asks looking down at it.

"Yes it. Now, take it off." He says nodding with a small smirk/glare.

Looking up Jennifer raised her eyebrows, and said "Make me."

Chase glared, and was about to say something until Amber yelled in a preppy happy voice "Oh my god! Jennifer" and proceeded to give her a pounce bear hug.

"Hey Amber- can't breath!" Jennifer shouted sucking in air.

"Sorry." Amber said letting her friend go smiling.

"What are you doing her?" she asks giggling at her friends slightly blue face.

"Visiting you of course. Oh, and checking out the hot guys." Jennifer says rolling her eyes.

"As expected. This room is so cool!" Amber says letting her eyes go wide.

"Yeah. I've been in here for awhile now. Hehe- by accident of corse. I just never left." Jennifer said rubbing the back of her head laughing.

Chase suddenly with a twinkle in his eye took her hand, kissed it, and said "My name Is monsieur Chase, and you must be Jennifer. Or at least thats what I have heard."

Blushing Jennifer pulled her hand away, and said "No. Hehehehe- no." And rolled her eyes.

She suddenly gasped, and let her mouth hang open wide as she stared behind Chase.

Directly behind Chase was a guy with shaggy dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and pale white skin. He looked like an older chase with a kinder, less evil smile. Chase turned, and said "What- oh Alex. What in the bloody world are you doing here?"

"Visiting my little brother, and his many lovely friends. What else?" He says pushing long bangs out of his face.

"You're that freak's older brother!" Liz couldn't help herself saying.

Chase shot her a glare, and said "Yes he is my older brother. Two years older."

"Wow." Jennifer said staring at him blushing. Amber snickered and pretended to wipe away some of her imaginary drool.

Alex smiled at Jennifer, took her hand, and kissed it after saying "I am Alexander Andre. And you are?" But all she could do was open and close her mouth slowly while blushing red hues across her face.

"She's a little shy." Amber said hitting Jennifer over the head lightly.

"Am not." She says trying not to make eye contact with Alex.

"I'm Jennifer. Pleased to meet you."

Alex smiled and released her hand, saying, "Chase are all these lovely girls apart of the ballet? Oh, and you monsieur's."

"No. Only Mademoiselle Amber. The rest are dear friends of hers here to help out in any way they can." He says grabbing a hold of Amber's left hand, and squeezing it adorably.

'Yeah right.' Tiff murmured to Liz who snickered.

Alex shook ambers hand and smiled smaly, and said in his deep French accent "Thank you for bringing such lovely girls to the opera house. It usually is so gloomy here."

"Umm...Anytime." Amber said rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Who are they again? They look like freaks." Says a small voice from behind Alex. Everyone turned to find a small girl with long curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin, wearing a red dress.


	7. Babysitting Syndromes revised

A/N –

Hehehehehehehe. I'm so flipping moody at the moment. I'm pissed because of two of my friends. One of my friends yelled at me and yelling makes me want to cry. The other friend is just mentioning things from our first fight, which was a few weeks ago. Otherwise I'm good. MEEP! ((Earlier))

Now, I'm at the school library with my insane friends who want to say some things…

Julie- Meesa like da moosies! Lol, I'm the moose, peoples! Heck yeah! Muwahaahahaha!

Hayley- Hiya! Amber is like the best friend anyone could have! Not even kidding! I love Amber! In a straight way of course! Read the story and review. Review it good! Bye, bye!

Happy birthday Jennifer!

Editors note ((Lizzy wizzy. My dear friend)): (hiss) don't call me that! It burns! IT BURNS! 

Disclaimer- don't own POTO…now at least. I LOVE ERIC! PHAN GIRLS BACK OFF HE'S ALL MINE! Lol.

Baby sitting syndromes and a lunatic moose 

Chapter 7

"Oh my god how adorable and kawaii!" Amber screamed at the little girl, before lunging at her giving her a bear hug. Ambers giggles suddenly stopped and she jumped back from the girl screaming "SHE BIT ME!"

"Sorry. I should have warned you. Our little sister doesn't like strangers that much…or anyone that giggles, gives hugs, and thinks she's adorable." Alex says sighing.

"Oh." Amber says, nurturing her red and bitten hand. "WAIT YOU HAVE A LITTLE SISTER?" Amber yelled, realizing what he said seconds later, surprised. "Yes."

"Let me kiss that for you." Chase says, taking her hand before she could protest and kissed it softly where she was bitten, shutting her up before she could talk again. Her face was crimson red.

Liz and Tiff made gagging faces while Jeron and Nathan snickered. Jennifer blushed at this and said silently aloud "I wish Alex would do that to me." Well, she wished that only until his little sister kicked Amber's shin hard and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, and she also doesn't like other girls around us might I add." Chase says trying not to laugh as Amber cursed in every language she knew while he held her up.

Alex chuckled and shook his head. "Are you not supposed to be with your nanny Kristin? Mrs. Granger I believe her name was?" Chase asks still holding Amber up. Kristin shook her heard head with a little pout.

"I don't believe that Krissy." Alex says shaking his head, picking her up and setting her on his shoulders.

"I fired her yesterday." She says, setting her small head on top of his.

"Oh. Didn't mother tell you that you are not allowed to do that any more?" Alex asks with a small smile.

"I don't remember." She says with a pout again.

"You don't? Maybe tickling you will bring back your forgotten memory?" Alex says tickling her gently. She giggled, and tried swatting his hand away. Tiffiny, Liz, Nathan, and Jeron watched still a little surprised, while Amber kicked Chase for trying to tickle her.

"Alex, would you care to stay and watch practice?" Chase asks.

"Why, that would be wonderful." Alex says, nodding with a smile.

"Amber, follow me. I need you to do something, to make up for your friends' mess." Chase says suddenly, walking behind some clothes racks.

"Alright." Amber says, following confused.

Then a slap was heard. Alex winced knowingly.

"YOU DARE THINK I WOULD EVER WEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT? I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FLIPPING CONTRACT! I AM NOT YOUR MAID AND WILL NOT DRESS LIKE ONE!" Amber screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I did not mean it in any-" He was cut off.

"**Shut your bloody mouth up before I shut it out for you, permanently**_!"_ Amber screamed at him again.

"**LISTEN HERE I OWN YOU UNTIL I CHOOSE NOT TO! YOU WILL DRESS AS I SAY, AND I SAY WANT YOU TO WEAR THIS**!" He yells, with equal force, back.

"**YEAH RIGHT! I'M SO VERY SCARED. CHASE IS YELLING AT ME! IM GOING TO CRY**!" She yells sarcastically back at him.

Amber stormed out from behind the rack and slammed the costume room door shut behind her loudly. Chase, grabbing a dress, stormed after her with an evil smirk.

"Damn. If looks could kill he would have been dead on the spot. Fortunate for him." Liz says, letting her eye twitch.

"Wait up. We have a contract. I demand you wear this." Chase says, making his French accent enhance his anger, grabbing her arm with a smirk.

"They'll be taking snowboarding and swimming lessons in Hell before I put that little article of clothing on." Amber says, turning to him with a glare.

"Well you better enjoy swimming and snowboarding, cause you will be going there one day." Chase says, shoving the dress at her. "And, I can assure you, if you don't follow my orders."

"No you can't. Forcing a girl into a skimpy outfit can be considered sexual harassment." Amber says, crossing her arms.

"Not with my connections." He says into her ear before leaving.

Amber glowered, turned on her heel, and went to change.

Chase entered the costume room and found destruction. Jennifer was on the ground, besides a large fallen clothes rack, wearing Christine Daae's necklace. Krissy was in the corner, rocking back and forth pale. Alex was besides Jennifer, in shock. Liz was sipping Dr. Pepper with Tiffiny besides her in shock. And last, but never least, Nathan and Jeron were tied up.

"Que dans le monde s'est produit dans ici? ((What in the world has happened in here?))" Chase asked in French to Alex who responded, "singe." ((Monkey))

Jennifer understood the one word and said, trying to get up, "A small creepy insane monkey suddenly hopped on top of the rack making weird noises, knocked it over, and then terrorized us." Alex helped her up with a small smile. She blushed and clung to his arm.

"A monkey…you mean that monkey?" Chase asks pointing to the small fury Japanese monkey behind Jennifer.

"GAH!" She screamed jumping into Alex's arms frightened.

((She has been terrified of monkeys since she was little))

Alex smiled at Chase who rolled his eyes jealous.

"What is a small Japanese monkey doing in…FRANCE?" Liz said yelling out the countries name for emphasis.

"I can explain that." Mai says from the costume door that was slightly ajar. Chase glared at her as the monkey ran to her.

"Don't even Mai. I don't care. Just don't leave it in this room." She nodded, with a small smile, and left.

"Now…can someone please clean this mess up while I talk with my brother?" Chase asks, crossing his arms with a sigh, his usual happy mood gone.

'Stupid playboy MAN WHORE,' Amber thought as she walked backstage to the costume room. She was now out of her clothes, except her converses ((those aren't clothes though)) and in a short black skirt with a thick lacy under skirt and a tight spaghetti strap top with lace around the edge. She was also wearing a tight black choker with a small lace cross.

She threw open the door and found Chase and Alex in front of her. She glared at Chase, who smirked. "I will be right back." He says, walking past her with Alex. Nathan cracked up laughing. Jeron and Liz sniggered while Tiffiny and Jennifer twitched.

Amber glared at them and then blinked at the mess before her. "What the hell happened?" Amber asks raising her eyebrows.

"A monkey happened." Jennifer says.

"A monkey?" Amber asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah. A Japanese monkey to be exact."

"And where did this monkey come from?"

"Japan."

"No. I mean, why is a monkey from Japan in Paris and in the opera house?"

"I don't know."

"How can you- never mind? I'm confused."

"Oh, don't worry, we all are." Liz says, sitting cross-legged.

Kristin got up and said, "If you will excuse me, I'm going to go and do something fun."

"And what would that be?" Jeron asks crossing his arms.

"Exploring. Chase never let me so I think I will without asking." She says opening the door.

"Well, it'll be only fair if we come with you." Tiffiny says, crossing the room to her.

"Yeah." Amber says, following.

They followed as Kristin went backstage. It looked that same as it had in the movie, but with a stereo and other technical things. On the low catwalks above they could see a girl asleep with bottles of, what they guessed was French beer. "I guess nothing has changed in years." Liz says, snickering to Tiff, who nodded remembering the movie.

Kristin, curious, opened a large door in the back and jumped back surprised. Inside was dusty old room. Amber, Jennifer, Liz, and Tiffiny eyes widened as they realized whose dressing room it was. Christine Daae's. Amber walked in, amazed, looking at the richly made carpeting covered in a gray dust, the few baskets of dried flowers, a small velvet couch, an oriental changing screen, and a few other things. But what stuck out most to them was the mirror at the end of the room, the mirror that led to the Phantom's lair.

Jeron and Nathan realized this too, for they stepped besides the group of girls in surprise. Amber, Liz, and Jennifer made their way to the mirror. Amber touched the glass lightly and then tugged on the edge of it. Nothing. It didn't move, swing open, or do anything. Liz tugged on it herself, finding the same result.

"I guess it was just a legend." Amber says with a sigh.

"Yeah." Liz says, looking down sadly.

Jennifer refused to believe this and pushed them aside, pissed. She tugged on the side, cursing under her breath. "Damn fucking mirror! Open up! I know that wasn't just a goddamn legend! Open the fuck up!" She yelled, kicking it.

The mirror gave a slight budge, but, before she could do anything, Chase poked his head in the door and said, "I'm not even going to ask what the hell is going on in here. I just need to borrow Amber. The rest of you, feel free to baby-sit my little sister."

"Sure, we'll watch her." Liz says, nodding.

"Great, I would also like to say you shouldn't be in this room. It's not allowed for anyone's use. And kicking the mirror will do nothing." Chase says with a smirk.

Glumly, they exited the room and Amber followed Chase to god-knows-where. Once they where out of ear shot, Chase said to Amber, "You look lovely Amber."

"Thanks." She said, blushing. Then, snapping out of her brainless state, she snapped, "Shut the fuck up you idiot." Chase looked at her with a wry grin, and then stopped walking.

"Amber, Friday night's gala is in two weeks and Alexa has come down with something. I need someone to play her part and thought you would be perfect." He says putting his hand on her shoulder.

"M-me?' Amber stutters.

"Yes, you." He says nodding.

"S-sure. I would love to." Ambers says, trying to stop stuttering.

"Great." Chase says, flashing a grin.

Amber smiled despite her annoyance with Chase. "Did you know you have the cutest button nose I have ever seen?" Chase asks, putting his face close to hers. Amber blushed and raised an eyebrow, bringing her head back from his. "And your lips look sweet enough to kiss." He says, leaning closer. Amber kicked him in the shin, stepping aside with a glare.

"Feisty. I like you more each second." Chase says, rubbing his irritated knee with a wink.

"Shut up you annoying PERVERT!" She yelled at him.

As they argued, a figure in the shadows that could not be found no matter how hard you search chuckled silently. He had been watching all of them closely within a matter of time and was greatly amused with their antics. He had decided to watch them longer from within his dark shadows.

Jennifer sighed, looked at everyone else, and asked, "So where else shall we explore?"

"How about we explore…" but before Liz could finish her sentence

Amber walked up to them and said, "If I have to deal with this annoying pervert so do you!" They nodded and followed her back to the stage. Well except for Jennifer, who saw something that caught her eye.

"Sigh Amber, I would like you to give me a shoulder massage as I talk to my brother." Chase says, sitting down in the front row crossing his legs, and looking up at the dancers stretching. Tatiana and her group had left to go for a late breakfast while the ballet girls practiced.

"Hell no." Amber said with a look of disgust. Chase looked up to her with a small smirk, and snapped his fingers. She crossed her arms and looked right back at him. "Now." He said, making her sigh in defeat.

Behind him, she placed her hands on his shoulders rubbing them gently… for about five second before digging her long nails into him. But, for some strange reason, that relaxed him more.

"So, Alex, what do you think of the Populaire. You have not seen it in awhile." He asks sighing.

"It is even better then before. I do believe it will get better with your new recruits." He says, nodding respectfully.

"Ahh, I know. With Amber singing lead this coming gala, we will attract a lot of attention."

The ballet girls on stage suddenly stopped dancing and gasped looking at him shocked. One girl whispered loud enough for Chase to hear "You are not having Alexa sing?"

"No I am not." Chase says, waving his hand at them to get back to dancing.

"The diva's wrath will be on you soon enough." She whispered, turning back to what she was doing along with the other girls.

"Chase, I thought you said she had come down with a cold and couldn't sing." Amber says, looking at him surprised.

"Well, I lied. I want you to sing, not her. She is getting on my nerves, along with everyone else in France." He says with his trademark smirk.

"You can't just push her out of the limelight. She a terrific singer!" Amber says, shocked.

"And how do you know that?"

'"Because she works here. Duh, Sherlock."

"That means nothing. A cow could get a job here nowadays. Nobody has the talent we really need, so we pick someone who can look like they know what they are doing."

"That's EVIL! THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Amber says, shocked once again.

"Welcome to the world of opera my dear." He says, patting her hand.

"So I must be like the other hundreds of women you must have hired and have a horrible voice." Amber says, gasping, and looking slightly hurt.

"No! You are special! You are wonderful, and I'm blessed to have found you for my opera house." He says taking her hand and kissing it.

Amber glared, but eventually blushed and hugged him quickly saying, "That's so sweet!"

"Anything for you my dear. Anything." He says with a smile.

"Then can I change out of this?" Amber asks, letting her eyes light up.

'"Do not push it. You look so seductive in that. I don't want you to ever change. In fact, I order you to wear this every second of your life."

Amber glared at him, turning pink and said, "Yeah, so you can be a pervert."

"Well of course. What else for?" She smacked the side of his head and sat down glaring. Alex chuckled and patted his brother with fake sympathy. Chase glared at him, and then went back to watching the dancers on stage.

"I wonder if they will become a couple." Tiffiny asked, hiding a grin.

"Duh, they will." Liz says, rolling her eyes.

"If she ever knew we were talking about her she would kill us." Nathan says, looking at the back of her head.

"Duh, again." Liz says.

"Hence why she will never know." Jeron says, also glancing her way.

Slow classical music played from the sound system and the dancers worked on routines, while they all watched bored. Except for the pervert brothers.

All of a sudden, a door from the backstage opened and Jennifer came running out pale faced. She leaped off of stage, landing in a musician's chair, when a moose appeared in the doorway she came from with looks to kill.

Chase stood up and yelled "Montre dehors! ((Watch out))" to the unexpected dancers. They screamed and all dodged different ways.

"Holy flying sheep." Amber said with wide eyes as the moose leaped off of the stage and landed in the aisle besides her. The moose continued running and left the auditorium.

"I declare that moose's name Julie!" Jennifer says from her hiding spot, punching her hand in the air.

Everyone turned to her with mouth agape, eyes wide, pale faces, and basically shocked faces. "What?" Jennifer asked confused. Chase fell back into his seat, shocked, while everyone else stared at her.

Finally someone, Liz, was able to talk "Where the hell did that moose come from?"

"Backstage. Where the ponies, and sheep are kept." She said, going over to them. Liz nodded stiffly and also fell back into her seat.

Amber, still shocked, said, "Ummm, I think it's almost time for dinner."

"Actually it's a little early for dinner, but I think I'm going to make reservations." Chase says, pulling out his cell phone.

"No, let's eat out at a fast food place or something." She says, shaking her head.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I have no idea."

"Sushi?"

"Sure."

((Liz put in a small argument about not going out to get Sushi and suggested we go somewhere else)) ((Yeah. Because it is raw fish, rice, and sushi! Also, I went to a Japanese restaurant (go Me Ro!) once and my friend, Jillian, got Sushi and made me try some and it was really nasty. Of course, that's just my opinion. –Editor))

After dinner, they all went back to the hotel including Alex. Which was weird, but hey, they already dealt with Chase. Tiffiny, bored out of her mind, was sitting in front of the TV glaring at the French soap opera playing on almost every channel. Liz and Jeron where having an argument about Tru, Liz's aunt, and Thade, Jeron's uncle, getting married. Nathan was staring out at the rain, still giddy from the martini he had. Amber was lying down on her stomach, looking through a magazine. And Jennifer was taking a shower.

But what about Chase and Alex you ask? Well, that will come in the next chapter.


	8. Sleepover part 1

A/n –

Holy shit! I don't cuss much, but damn that was really loud thunder! Like the thunder you hear in a movie when it gets really scary… and now it's pouring. I love the rain, and wind, but I hate the thunder and really fast wind.

Also, I would already like to thank my great editor and friends for being there for me, and I will miss them a whole lot next year! I love you guys! This is dedicated to all of you!

It's going to be very hard to say goodbye to all of you because I won't be saying goodbye. I'll be saying hello to more memories to come. Wow that was cheesy… Wasn't that cheesy? That was cheesy.

Also in the last chapter I left out that Kristin got a ride home, don't worry she wasn't left in the cold.

Editor's note- umm… yeah, really cheesy… I like question marks? … AND CHEESE! 

Disclaimer- I do not own POTO but wish I did, and I don't own the few songs I put in here. Please do not sue me.

Chapter 8- sleepover at the opera house! 

_Flashback- three years ago _

'_Amber, Jennifer, Julie, and Tiggy sat on Jennifer's couch watching the Phantom of the Opera, a few days after it came out on DVD, for their sleepover. They giggled and sang along to the song Think of Me. Amber and Julie sang most of it, while Jennifer sipped Pepsi going along with a hum._

_As soon as the Phantom appeared in the mirror the three girls squealed, "He's so hot!"_

_Amber tilted her head to the side and said looking at Christine's face "I swear Christine is on crack in this scene or something." The other three girls giggled._

"_Yeah I wonder where that smoke is coming from." Says Jennifer's friend Tiggy._

_Later on in the movie, when Christine arrived in the phantoms lair and he started loving/seductively touching her, Tiggy said, making the other girls giggle "God Christine's face screams take me to your bed."_

"_Stalker!" the girls said together as Christine saw the manikin of her wearing a wedding gown and fainted. They giggled saying Christine was most likely thinking 'take advantage of me!'_

Slowly the memory faded from Amber's mind, leaving a small smile upon her face. She missed those old times with her friends.

Jennifer, in the shower, lathered up with soap while singing a song from Inu-yasha called _Every Heart_.

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_Every heart_

_Sunao Ni nareru darou_

_Dare Ni omoi tsutaetara_

_Every heart_

_Kokoro mita sareru no darou_

She flipped her hair closing her eyes and happily continued on singing. Images of hilarious memories from middle school entered her mind slowly, bringing the song to her lips again she sang.

_Nagai nagai yoru Ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi Ni inotteta_

Little did she know that Alex and Chase, being the perverts that they were, went into the bathroom and watched her shadow as she sang. "She's good." Alex said loving the sound of her voice.

"Yeah she is." Chase says nodding.

They listened to her singing a little longer then slipped out.

Later Jennifer got out of the shower, realized she left her clothes in the bedroom, wrapped a towel around herself blushing, and stepped outside the bathroom. She jumped back immediately when she found Amber screaming for Chase to get off of her ((he's sitting in her lap, cuddling her in a weird way)), and Alex was sitting on the floor laughing softly.

"Maybe I should go." Jennifer says walking back to the bathroom and forgetting her clothes.

"No, stay, I would love to have a show." Alex says looking up at her with a grin. She blushed a dark cheery red.

"So…when's the fashion show?" He said, giving her his seductive smirk and wink.

"Right now," she said, torturing him some more. He gave her a surprised look. He actually thought she was going to strip for him. "Too bad you're not invited"

"Oh, by the way, before I forget, you sing really well." Alex says, looking sad for a second.

"How would you know?"

"Because we heard you singing in the shower when we were spying on you." Chase says calmly.

Jennifer went crimson and started stammering, while Amber turned pink and screamed "PERVERT!" She slapped Chase hard on the head and kicked Alex in the side. Both boys winced and started laughing.

"And nice body too." Alex says, holding in some of his laughter.

Jennifer went rigid, started turning red again, and kicked him on the shin.

He winced again, but started laughing.

Both girls looked at each other annoyed and crimson faced. The slowly smiles spread across their faces.

"Are they asleep?"

"I think so."

"Cool."

"Yep."

Amber, Liz, Jennifer, and Tiffiny stood over Chase and Alex who where passed out on the small couch. They snickered as they looked over to Jeron and Nathan who didn't care and were watching TV.

They had spiked the brother's drinks in plans to steal the keys to the opera house and go for a late night adventure. Little did they know that someone else knew about this. ((But who? You will have to wait and find out now wont you)).

Amber wearing her trademark black converses, knee high black socks, a black mini skirt with lace, and a black fleece turtleneck top, walked over to Nathan and Jeron and asked them, "So are you guys going to come with us to the Opera Populaire?"

"Sure." They both said at once.

She smiled at her two long time friends and called out, "Hey, you guys! Nathan and Jeron said they would come with us!"

"Coolness." Jennifer said walking out of the bedroom in tight black cargo jeans, black converses, and a tight dark blue turtleneck top with a scarf. Following her was Tiffiny in black cargo pants, a black turtleneck with a shirt overlapping it saying, 'I don't hear little voices inside my head. I am the little voices.' Last, but not least, was Liz in dark purple cargo pants, a violet long-sleeve fleece shirt with a black v-neck t-shirt overlapping it. She, like the others, was also wearing converses.

"Well, I guess we'll go now." Amber says, smiling at them all happily.

"Well, duh."

After Jeron, with his credit card, hailed a cab, they arrived at the opera house within minutes. ((They decided not to waste gas in Liz's car))

In a window above

"It seems we have some late night visitors." Says Erik, raising his eyebrows and looking out of the window.

"Yes it does." Says the man before him, in all black.

"I would like you to keep them occupied with some fun."

"Really now?"

"Yes, now get to work."

"Alright."

The man all in black left the room with a nod. Erik sat back, now smiling, and brought his hand across a ring on a chain that hung from his neck. Memories of his grandmother's best friend entered his mind.

**Back to the teens ((young adults whatever))**

"So, I vote we split up into groups." Amber says turning to them after opening the Paris opera house and sneaking in.

"How about we split it into groups like this: Nathan, you, and me; Jeron, Liz, and Tiffiny."

"Sure."

"Since we all have cell phones, let's call each other if we find something interesting." Amber says, pulling out her cell phone.

"Gotcha." Jeron says, pulling his out too.

"We'll meet on the stage, if none of us finds anything interesting, at…eleven." Jennifer says, looking at the time quickly.

"Check, check."

They split into their groups and started on their adventure. Jennifer, Nathan, and Amber headed to the grand staircase while Jeron, Tiffiny, and Liz took the back way to the stage.

Group one ((Amber's group))

"Wouldn't it be insane to slide down this staircase railing?" Jennifer says sliding her hand across the smooth surface, looking at the golden carvings and other small, but beautiful, details.

"Well, duh. Nobody's that insane though."

"Are you so sure." Nathan says, going up to the top and getting on the railing, setting his trademark glasses aside. Although, he usually wore contacts, so I don't know how that qualifies as a trademark.

"Oh my god. You are so going to hurt yourself." Amber says, going up after him shocked, but laughing almost.

"Nah." He says, letting himself slide down quickly.

Jennifer laughed as Amber, with wide eyes, watched him go down quickly, giggling on the way down and landing on his feet without hurting himself.

"Oh, no way." Amber says shaking her head. She then, ignoring her skirt, got on sideways and said, "If he can do it, so can I." She then slid down, squeaking slightly as she landed on her ass. "That was so flipping fun!" She says, punching her hand in the air.

"Oh, what the hell! I have to try to." Jennifer says, going to the side and sliding down.

"Wahoo!" She yelled, also punching her fist in the air happily.

"We should use Nathan as our test dummy for anything fun but dangerous looking." Amber says giggling.

"Heehee that would work." Jennifer says, looking Nathan up and down.

He stepped back waving his hand around saying, "Don't even think about it."

"Too late." Both girls say, each grabbing onto one side of him and almost skipping up the stairs.

All Nathan could think was 'This is not going to be good.' But, hey, he was used to his insane freaky friends.

Group two- ((Jeron's group))

Tiffiny with her headphones, as usual, slipped them on and started listening to Simple Plan.

"Ok, so where to first?" Jeron asks turning to Liz.

"I don't know." She says shrugging.

"Where do you want to go, though?"

"I don't know."

"Liz, I have now known you for about three or so years and you say 'I don't know,' to almost everything." He says, crossing his arms.

"So?"

"Ugh. Never mind. Why do I try?"

"I don't know." She says, smirking.

Jeron rolled his eyes, and said, "Well, how about we go to the pantry and grab some food?"

"Sure."

"I'll never understand you."

"That's precisely the point."

"Ugh." He says, rolling his eyes

Group 1 

"Hey lets go to the costume room and get all dressed up!" Jennifer says perkily.

"Yeah!" Amber says nodding vigorously. Nathan rolled his eyes and followed them inside.

Both girls started digging through cloths quickly while humming the Phantom of the Opera theme song. "I found it!" Jennifer says, pulling a black corset top with a lacy blood red ribbon in the front, tying it up, and a black lace skirt with a small black underlying one.

"Oh, that's cool." Amber says, giggling as Nathan walked around in a Raoul costume. She then found herself a black ballet costume that had a lace bow in the back that went almost to the ground. Both of the outfits where skimpy-ish but cute, almost like nightwear.

The giggled spinning in their dresses and turned the radio on and started dancing to the song **"Barbie Girl"**

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Which scared the crap out of Nathan, who almost ran out of the room shrieking, but they forced him to dance with them. Once again, several memories of the past danced in the two girl's minds, memories of their first and last middle school dance.

They stayed, dancing together in their ring for a while until they became exhausted.

Group two, at the same time 

"This muffin looks disgusting." Liz says looking at the large blueberry muffin set before her.

Jeron rolled his eyes, and said, "Look in a mirror, it doesn't compare."

This earned a pissed Liz, who threw her deformed muffin at his head. He gasped, looking at his black curly minifro in a mirror, shocked at the muffin crumbs in it. "That's what you deserve." She says crossing her arms looking smug. Tiffiny nodded sniffing her sparkling water.

"Oh, did I now?" He asks, glaring more.

"Yeah, you did." She says looking even smugger, until Jeron picking up another muffin and throwing it at her head. She almost dodged it, but it ricocheted off of her head onto Tiffiny's shoulder. Both girls got up glaring and said together "It's on." Making Jeron gulp and duck as a food fight was started.

"Stop! My French Gucci will get ruined!" He yelled covering himself up.

"God, don't sound so gay!" Liz says tossing more food at him. Though she had nothing against gay people ((Neither do I)) Tiffiny laughed, dodging food coming from Jeron.

"Take that!" Tiffiny yells, tossing a cookie at his head.

"Gah!" He says, dodging the cookie.

"God, we act like kindergarteners!" Liz says, ducking from food Jeron was throwing.

"Yeah, so what?" He yells, throwing more food.

"Good point." She says, laughing her head off, when a cream pie hit Tiffiny directly in the face.

Glaring at Liz, she picked up the fallen pie from her face and shoved it at Liz's face, making her jump back and bump a whole stack of pies that, sadly, landed on top of Jeron, who… screamed like a little girl, but hey they still loved him even with his man pretty girly-ness.

"How about we go to Christine's dressing room?" Tiffiny says holding her sides from laughter.

"Good idea."

Group one 

"I just realized something!" Amber says, surprising her two friends as they stopped dancing around.

"What?" Nathan asks with a sarcastic voice.

"That I bet the others are going straight to Christine's dressing room!"

"You just realized that? Wow, are you really blonde?" He asks rolling his eyes.

"No, I am not, I forgot okay? God." She says, hitting his head lightly.

"Well, let's beat them there." Jennifer says, running ahead of them.

"Hey!" Amber says, going after her.

"Wait for me, damn it!" Nathan says, running after the two girls and easily catching up with them.

They ran down the hallway, where they found some sleeping cast members and a few drunken sleeping ballet girls. Passing the ballet girl dormitories, they turned to Christine's dressing room to see Jeron and the others going towards it too.

"Trying to steal our idea, eh?" Jeron asks, stepping aside as Tiffiny rocked out.

"Your idea? Yeah right." Amber says, almost cackling.

Liz and Jeron looked at each other and laughed. Amber rolled her eyes and said, "Let's all check it out." They nodded and went inside, straight towards the mirror.

Jennifer and Amber got there first and looked at it, almost annoyed. Jennifer silently reached at the mirror and, with all of her strength, tugged on it, but she didn't realize, until she was on the ground, that the mirror was already slightly ajar. "Fuck." She says, looking up, then gasping along with the others.

The mirror led to the secret hallway, with dark candles on the sides of the stone walls covered in cobwebs, leading down.

"Oh, my holy flying crap," Amber says, trying to steady herself.

"It's real." Tiffiny says, slipping her headphones off, shocked.

"It is." Liz says, nodding mutely.

Then, after realizing what they discovered, Liz, Jeron, Amber, Jennifer, Tiffiny, and Nathan looked at each other with glee and all slipped into the passageway. "This is so cool!" Amber says, giggling in a high pitched voice, making the others smack the side of her head. "Damn." she says, rubbing her head, annoyed.

As they made their way down the darkened hallway, suddenly all of the candles lit up and started moving back against the wall. They gasped, moving further along the now illuminated hallway. Liz suddenly said out loud with an almost old lady voice ((like the one Jamie Spears uses in All That.)) to Amber, "Do you have a hall pass?"

Once again a short flashback entered her mind.

_Amber sat on the reclining chair at Liz's house, while Liz put in the Breakfast Club DVD. She then got up and stretched as Liz went into the kitchen to get snacks, suddenly, out of nowhere, she asked, going to Amber with her hands behind her back, in an old lady voice, "Do you have a hall pass?" _

"_Umm, no." Amber says, confused._

"_Well, then you will have to go." She says, pulling out a knife from behind her back._

"_Oh my god! Liz, your mom said not to play with the knives again or set the house on fire!" Amber shrieked stepping back._

"_Well missy… I'm not playing," she says, lifting the knife above her head._

_Amber, knowing already where the safest place to run was the bathroom, turned and ran. Liz chased after her, giggling insanely. Amber, luckily, made it to the bathroom and heard a loud clunking sound as she locked herself inside. Liz had thrown the knife against the door. She screamed, knowing that her fake impending doom was going to come. _

_She then whipped out her cell phone, jumping back as Liz started attacking the door with her knife. Jeron picked up his cell phone, tiredly and asked, "What do you want? I so don't feel up to hearing you rave on about Jeremy Sumpter."_

"_LIZ HAS CORNERED ME IN THE BATHROOM WITH A KNIFE AGAIN!" She shrieked into his ear, making him wince. Liz had been doing this a lot lately. _

((She actually does this to me, and no, she is not mentally insane, though I do believe she needs major meds.)) ((HEY! –ImmortalFire503, editor (Liz)))

"_Tell her good luck." Jeron says, hanging up on her._

"_GAH!" She screamed as the door creaked open. _

The memory faded and Amber found herself having a laughing seizure. Her five friends watched her, shocked. A light mist appeared around them as they started walking again further down into the cold passageway.

Tiffiny then started humming the POTO theme and Liz, Jennifer, and Amber started singing. Jeron and Nathan both rolled their eyes, but hummed as well. Little did they know a dark figure followed them. A figure that wasn't alive.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN

A/N

Well, I hope everyone like this chapter as much as I liked typing it. My friends, if you are reading this, there will be more memories that will make you a little sad but I bet you'll laugh though. Love you all, byes for now.


	9. Sleepover part 2

A/N 

Meep. Hiya everyone! Wasn't the last chapter fun? I thought it was. Anyways, from now on, until I say so, I'm going to start each story with some type of flashback. And I mean a flashback from the main characters past or a flashback of others' pasts. Once again, I would like to thank my friends and of course my editor, ImmortalFire503. I love you guys and I hope you like my story, as well. Let's treat each and every day together, like it's a carnival, and not fight ever again. 'Cause I love you guys.

Editor's note- Armed with TV remote, media player, Reese's cheesecake, and a glass milk I begin to edit this chapter. I alternated between listening to Louis XIV, watching strange shows, and eating cheesecake whilst editing this chapter. I was told to make my editor's notes longer, so I shall… with rants about random things. My new favorite band is Louis XIV, and I highly suggest them to all of you. Their best songs, in my opinion, are Illegal Tender and Finding Out True Love Is Blind (easiest one to get free). I saw the music video for FOTLB and it was kinda weird. First off, I had no idea what anyone in the band looked like, so when I saw them I was like, 'wow, that look like that? They're funky lookin'.' Anywho… on to the story… (that wasn't much of a rant, I'll try to do better next time.)

Disclaimer- hmm… you know the drill. I don't own POTO or a few song lyrics, which I am saying right now so my story can't be pulled off, and I cant, be sued.

**_Part two of a sleepover at the opera house_**

Flashback

_Meg Giry looked around after setting the mask down and sighed. She walked to the many men carrying torches and said, "They are not here anymore. Go back." The men looked confused but obeyed her, sneering. She rolled her eyes with another sigh. _

_She came down here to find her best friend, but she was gone with her handsome lover. Silently, she walked back to where she found the mask and looked at the trails of bloody broken glass. _

_She followed the trails to a blood red velvet curtain, covering the wall. Before it laid a candlestick. Curious, Meg moved the curtain aside and found a broken mirror, leading to a secret passageway._

_She followed the dark passage, until she found a figure in the darkest damp shadows, sobbing. She knew who it was, but didn't feel frightened. She kneeled besides him._

_He looked up at her with a lethal glare, but she did not move. His face held no horrible sight to her. He was a man and only a man. Not a horrible creature that her vain friend had said he was. He was almost beautiful and anyone who said he wasn't must have been blind. His features where angelic and strong, his dark eyes showed his mixed emotions of the world around him and his fears. _

"_Do you want to torment me more? Go away from my hideous face with your men in the light. Go, leave me. I will harm nobody else." He said with a half sob. It wasn't pathetic either. _

_She shook her head, tucking a dirty strand of blonde hair behind her ear and said, "I have sent them away, oh Phantom. Please do not kill me." _

"_I was planning on letting you live already, just leave me. Do I not frighten you with my hideous face that has scared away angels? Scared away my own mother?" _

"_No, Phantom, your face does not scare me. I am only scared of your hatred and anger. Your wrath." She says, shaking her head, though she was partially lying to him and herself. He looked at her surprised and she looked back blankly. _

"_But how?"_

"_I do not know phantom. I do not know." They sat in silence, staring at each other in the darkness. The whole world around them stopped for just mere seconds and they realized they where almost alike. _

"It's freezing down here." Tiffiny says, rubbing her goose bump covered arms.

"No, it isn't." Amber says, shaking her head and skipping ahead.

"God damn, yes it is." Jennifer says, agreeing.

"Whatever." She says, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder, making them roll their eyes. She wasn't vain, but sometimes acted like it.

"Nice corset." Liz suddenly said to Jennifer.

"Thanks." She says nodding. The candles shushed out further down the passageway, making it dark.

They where stopped suddenly by a large iron fence in front of them that blocked the rest of the passage. "Damn." Tiffiny says, kicking it.

Amber scowled and said, "I guess we'll have to come back with a key or something."

"Maybe Chase's great grandfather had the key." Nathan says, glancing at the lock.

"Maybe." Jennifer says, sighing.

They turned and headed back inside of the opera house slowly and sadly. "How about we choose where we girls are going to sleep." Amber says, trying to brighten them up.

"Sure." The other three say, a little happier.

"I vote we sleep in the costume room." Jennifer says.

"Yeah, because of all that soda in there, right?"

"Well, duh… and the music."

"I say we stay in here." Tiffiny says, ushering to Christine's dressing room. They shook their heads.

"How about we sleep in box number five? The guys can sleep on the stage." Amber suggests, raising her eyebrows happily. Liz nodded vigorously, while everyone else agreed. The girls were going to sleep in the haunted box five of the great, not to mention sexy, Phantom of the Opera.

Dragging in a karaoke machine she found in the back, Tiffiny turned up the song "I'm Just a Kid and Life is a Nightmare" by Simple Plan.

_I woke up it was seven, waited till eleven  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got a lot of friends but  
I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When you're spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes _

Liz dragged out blankets and things for everyone to sleep on. Amber brought out clothes, which were alright for the girls to sleep in, from the costume room with the help of Jennifer, who also brought popcorn and sodas. Jeron stationed his blanket and pillows right under the chandelier, while Nathan put his stuff against the back prop of the stage.

Liz gracefully pushed up the arms on the plush red chairs and made a bed out of them, after putting her hair in a messily cute bun. Amber put herself below the chairs against the side of the red box. Tiffiny, on the other hand, got near the closed door and Jennifer went on the left side of the opera box.

(chorus)  
_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares  
Cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me_

"Ok, now pajamas." Amber said, flipping her hair once again and digging through the clothes. She pulled out a light pink, cotton spaghetti strap top with short matching pink shorts edged with white lace and found a red ribbon to put her hair in messy buns.

Liz picked out a black sleeveless top that had dark purple ribbon lacing in the front, like a corset top, and matching loose cotton Capri's.

Tiffiny, on the other hand, put on a baggy black shirt, short enough to show her belly button every time she lifted her arms a little, black shorts that were a little tight, and her dark toe socks she had on before, yet now they were pulled up to her knees.

Jennifer found a tight black spaghetti strap top, laced along the bottom, flaming dark red short shorts, and put her hair in a ponytail like Tiffiny's, making sure to smooth out any bumps.

The girls sighed happy with their clothes and looked down to the guys, finding them in kick-ass, white frilly shirts, like that of the Phantom's and Raoul's, and their boxers. They giggled at them, making them glare. They had all been friends long enough to know, they would never like 'like' each other or care if the others was dressed whatever way.

"Toss me a soda." Jennifer called down to Nathan, who obliged turning the music down.

"So far so good." Amber said as her friend caught the soda.

"Duh."

"Let's play truth or dare." Tiffiny says, sitting cross-legged.

"Sure." Liz says, sitting down besides her.

"Hey Nathan! Jeron! Come up here, we are going to play truth or dare!" Amber yelled down to the two, who nodded and went up to the box.

"Ok, so, who's first?" Jennifer asks.

"Me!" Liz says, raising her hand and then looking at everyone in the box.

"Amber, truth or dare." She asks.

"Umm... truth."

"Do you like Chase in any relationship way? Do you think he's hot?"

"Well, that's two questions, but I'll answer your first. Hell no." She says, shaking her head.

"Right." Liz says, rolling her eyes.

"Nathan, truth or dare?"

"Huh, that's a real hard one. Dare." He says, sarcastically.

"Alright, I dare you to...climb onto the chandelier and sing the Think of Me song." Amber says, crossing arms with a smile. He rolled his eyes, left box five, took the stairs to the circular dome around the top of the opera, and looked down at them from his spot next to the chain rope that hung, bolted to the edge from the chandelier.

Then, without a word, he started climbing up it and sat on the edge of the large glass chandelier, shakily but there. "Sing for me!" Liz yells up, giggling. He sings the song with a glare, then crawls back down to the box.

"How was it, that high up there?" Jeron asks as soon as he came back.

"High but cool." He says, then truth or dares him. Jeron went with dare. Nathan, with a large grin, said, "Jeron, I dare you to blast the Britney Spears Toxic song, put on a costume of the girls' choosing as well as a wig, and sing along with it using strawberries and whip cream as props, which you have to use."

Liz, Amber, Tiffiny, and Jennifer, with their mouths agape, looked from him to Jeron and then cracked up with laughter. ((Hysterical laughter coming from nowhere)) Jeron looked shocked and said, annoyed, "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, and you have to do it or...we will all seek revenge on you like before!"

Jeron shuddered, remembering their revenge and said quietly, "Fine."

The girls giggled loudly and went off to find a costume, while Jeron helped Nathan, grudgingly, find the strawberries and whip cream.

A man chuckled quietly from above, on the railing-edged dome, at the teens antics, shaking his head, sliding his hand across a small blade. "This is going to be very fun." He says in a whisper before stepping back into the shadows.

He wasn't ordered to kill them, but he was told to play with them. Playing can sometimes lead to injuries... bloody unsafe injuries. (Happens all the time... unless you don't play with knives. But people who don't play with knives are _squares_! –Editor)

((In costume room))

"Umm... you guys, look at this." Tiffiny says, ushering to her friends to go over there.

"What?" Liz asks, moving next to her, then gasping. Inside a chest, there was anime cosplay, and I mean skimpy anime cosplay. They giggle when they found a costume from Tokyo Mew Mew ((that was pink, skimpy, and frilly)) and decided Jeron would love to wear it.

Walking to the grand staircase, where Nathan decided Jeron should dance, they found Jeron with a steak knife, trying to kill Nathan, who was running in circles. "Umm..." Liz said, looking at the two, afraid for their sanity.

Jeron stopped, look at the dress Amber was holding, and let his eye twitch, annoyed. She smiled and shoved it at him saying, "Now, be a good Jeron and put it on quickly." Which he, of course, did.

The girls cracked up laughing at his long, almost curvy, girlish legs.

He winced at their giggles and then asked Nathan, in a growl "How am I going to use the whip cream and strawberries?"

Nathan's eyes practically sparkled with joy and laughter when he said, "You will make a skit with the Toxic song using the cream to dip your strawberries in."

Jeron almost fell over when he heard this, but shooed them to the bottom of the stairs and turned on the Britney Spears Toxic song.

_Baby, can't you see _

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm falling_

Jeron did a creepy sway-y, hip-y, walk down the stairs, bobbing his head to the song and singing quietly. Liz, Amber, Nathan, and Jennifer all gasped.

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm loving it_

Jeron swayed his hips and slid against the railing, looking like he was an insane man-stripper. He then took a strawberry, dipped it in whip cream, and licked it almost seductively, making Nathan and the girls partially crack up with laughter and partially gag.

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losin' my head_

_Spinnin' 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

They started laughing harder as he slid his tongue against it and then ate the strawberry.

_-Chorus-_

_With the taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under (Ohh Ohh)_

_With a taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Jeron then swayed his hips and dirty danced, with a small glare appearing on his face. Everyone stopped laughing and started twitching.

_It's getting late _

_To give you up_

_I took a sip _

_From my devil's cup_

_Slowly, it's taking over me_

Jeron licked whip cream off of his hand and then dipped in another strawberry, making the girls and Nathan crack up laughing. They all fell to the ground together, like dominos below Jeron, and continued laughing, while Jeron rolled his eyes and threw off the costume.

_Too high _

_Can't come down_

_It's in the air and it's all around_

_Can you feel me now?_

_-Chorus-_

Matt, the man all in black, stood somewhere in the shadows, planning when to strike and chuckled at the insaneness from the older teenagers.

_With the taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

_With the taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

They were still laughing when Jeron turned off the Toxic song and switched it to another station, which was blasting My Goodies by Ciara. The creepy thing was this was Jeron favorite song of all time, so he started dancing almost happily. The girls stopped, along with Nathan, and bobbed their heads to the song and climbed up the stairs to him.

"How about we try all sliding down?" Amber says, looking at the staircase with another smile.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous with that whipped cream on the edge?" Jeron asks, stopping his song.

"And?" Nathan asks, going to the top. He then grinned as Tiffiny and Amber joined him. The three slid down quickly, but before they could slip off at the end, they bumped Nathan, who hit the gold figure at the bottom with his crotch.

He fell on the ground with a grunt and pulled his legs together in pain. The two girls landed on top of him, giggling. Unfortunately, Jennifer, Liz, and Jeron didn't notice this when they slipped down the staircase, landing in a pile of whip cream, strawberries, and their other three friends.

"You're having an adult party without me? I am saddened." Says a voice from the grand doorway. Looking up from their disturbing-looking pile, they found Chase and Alex looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"Can I join?" Chase asks, kneeling besides Amber and running a finger across her whip cream-covered face.

She glared at him and said; "I thought we put you two asleep like pirates drugged up on rum."

"Well, not for long enough." He says, grinning. Jennifer smiled at Alex, who winked at her suggestively. Getting up from the pile, Alex brushed his hand across Jennifer's ass making her scream and punch his side.

Chase rolled his eyes and looked at Amber's ass, until she turned and kicked him.

"Somebody needs to shoot him," Amber mutters, rolling her eyes and looking at her chuckling friends.

Chase rolls his own eyes and wraps an arm around Jennifer, saying, "At least someone loves me." Jennifer blushed considerably, then blushed even more when Alex draped around her from the other side.

Amber gives him her middle finger and rolls her eyes and says, "We are staying over night here, whether you like it or not."

"Well, that's fine with me. You should wear those all of the time." He says, pointing to her shorts and making her redden.

"Baisez-vous a' l'enfer ((screw you to hell))" She says, glaring and turning to go to the costume room. Jennifer followed her, along with everyone else covered in whip cream.

Amber blasted the stereo inside of the room and then ran by a long rack of ties, letting her hand run across them, before slipping into a row of dresses. Jennifer went to the wigs, while Liz went to the jewelry. Jeron ran to the make-up, while Chase and Alex looked at each other confused.

Amber ran from Jennifer, who saw the cool gothic black dress she had in her hands, trying to take it. Amber turned the corner and her cell phone started ringing.

Sighing, she flipped under a rack still running away from Jennifer and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Amber." The voice of Hayley, one of Amber's best friends, comes from the phone.

"Hey, Hayley, what's up?" She asks, turning another corner hopefully loosing Jennifer.

"Nothing, just calling to say hi. What the hell is going on in Paris?"

"Jennifer is trying to take the gothic French dress away from me, I got a job at the Paris opera house and we are being insane as usual." She said, out of breath.

"Nice."

"I know! Just a second!" She yells, tossing her phone to Chase, running away from Jennifer who appeared from nowhere. She giggles, dodging a flying plastic knife from Jennifer, and falls over, accidentally, bringing a rack with her.

"Hello, this is Chase, Amber's boyfriend, does she bring insanity wherever she goes?" He asks, tilting his head to the side chuckling.

Hayley surprised says, "Yeah, she does. That's Amber for you. Are you really her boyfriend?"

"Yes I am. I might even propose to her." He says, now with a smile.

"Oh. Really now? Interesting."

"Isn't it?" He says, watching Amber and Jennifer fight over the dress and Amber eventually giving it up. Amber gets up, laughing, and then jumps down to the ground when Nathan flings a rubber band her way.

"Sorry!" He calls out, but it was too late. Amber was running after him with a large plastic salami roll.

_The parties just begun_

_Everybody's having fun_

_Why don't we run away?_

_And play some one-on-one_

Jeron came running out of the make-up corner, wearing red lipstick and dark blush, followed by Liz, who was holding a roll of cheese. Alex blinked three times, hoping the insanity would go away… but it didn't.

_Lets find a place_

_For just you and me_

_On one around_

_Where we can be who we want to be_

_And no one brings us down_

"Hayley? Am I right?" Chase asks.

"Yeah?"

"I think Amber will have to call you back..." He says, trailing off as Amber swished around in a medieval dress, looking like an Ange ((angel)). Jennifer, catching Alex's attention, was wearing the black gothic dress that revealed a generous amount leg.

"Oh, alright. Tell her I won't be available until tomorrow at noon." She says, sighing.

"Will do. Good bye." He says, flipping the phone shut without response and setting it down. "May I have this dance?" He asks Amber, who shakes her head and says, "Only if you can catch me." She runs away, laughing as Chase followed her smirking.

Alex, without even asking, grabs a hold of Jennifer and twirls her. She giggles and lets him spin her slowly.

_I wish_

_I wish this night would never end_

_I wish_

_I wish this night would never end_

_We're on our own_

_Just me and you_

_No one around_

_Where we can do what we wanna do_

_I hope where never found_

Chase tackled Amber to the ground, tickling her, and she giggled, trying to fight him off. He laughed and tickled the side of her stomach making her eyes widen and kick wildly around. She poked his sides whilst giggling, and became flushed.

_I wish_

_I wish this night would never end_

_I wish_

_I wish the night would never end_

When the song finally ended, the tickles stopped and Amber lay on the ground gasping.

Liz, then, with a bag of marshmallows and a miniature catapult launched some at Jeron, who ducked behind Chase and Alex. The two French brothers laughed and tossed some back at her. Jennifer, noticing a bag of rubber bands, picked it up and slung a few at Alex. Her last one hit his ass directly making it stick. Blushing crimson, she ran behind him and grabbed it, making him jump and say, "Attracted to my ass, eh?"

Jennifer nods and says "Verily much."

He then looked at hers and said, "Yours is quite nice too."

Jennifer glares and says, "Pervert."

Slowly the clock chimed midnight and Amber stopped swirling around, realizing she had another day amongst her dear friends and smiled to herself. Her eyes locked with Chase's and she found herself studying him. She noticed his tousled dark brown hair, his darker blue eyes that had a brownish tinge, his pale skin, lean muscles, and strong arms, that led to down to the perfectly sized hands. She then blushed, realizing she was checking him out.

He also was studying her. He looked at her dark green eyes, her long wavy brown hair, pale skin, and small freckles, her once plump body that was now slender, her small feet and ankles, and her small hands. This was the first time he saw her for herself in every way.

Jennifer ruined the moment by accidentally bumping into Amber as Alex tried to hug her. Chase caught her before she could fall and Alex caught Jennifer. Both girls thanked them and then went off to find Tiffiny, who was now chugging Pepsi's.

Matt slowly pulled out a dagger and ran his fingers across it, back and forth, then, behind a rack, flung it at Liz, who bent over to pick up a ballet shoe at that exact moment in time, barely missing it as it sunk into the mannequin behind her. She turned and looked at the dagger, shocked but shrugged it off. He cursed himself and crouched lower, pulling out another dagger and aiming for an unsuspecting moose. Wait one second. A moose? He blinked several times, staring at the sleeping moose in the corner of the room. What the hell was a moose doing in the Paris? Can we say psychotic? (Yes we can! PSYCHOTIC! –Editor)

He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. What had come to the Paris opera house? How could a bunch of eighteen year olds change this place? How could a century change it?

"Tiffiny, I think I'm going to go sleep." Amber says, slumping down tired. She raised her eyebrows at her and said, "Your going to sleep before us?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. I'll stay up, only a little longer though."

"So, how about we finish the dares, maybe do some murder in the dark games, have a pillow fight, and then do others things." Nathan says, sitting down and grinning. They nodded and sat around in a circle.

Amber's POV

"Ok. Jeron, dare someone." Nathan says with a smile.

Jeron looked at the group, turned to Jennifer and said, "Truth or dare?" Jennifer tilted her head to the side, thinking, then said, "Dare." He nodded and then rubbed his chin thinking.

"I dare you to…" He grinned and whispered it into her ear.

She turned red and said, "Hell no."

Liz and Amber looked at each other confused and looked back at her.

"Fine." She said turning redder and then leaning over to Alex.

Alex raised his eyebrows, and said "Bonjour." Jennifer then leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he turned, landing the kiss on his lips. The group hooted and giggled when Jennifer pulled back shocked. Amber put her head in her lap to keep from cracking up at Jennifer's face.

Alex grinned and said, " Lancez mes petits moutons?" ((Shy, my little sheep)). Chase rolled his eyes jealous.

"M-my turn, right?" Jennifer stutters. They all nod. "Ok. Truth or dare Liz?"

Liz said automatically, "Truth."

Jennifer smiled and asked, "Ok then, if you had to pick out of these guys, who would you marry?" Liz looked disgusted and about to retch.

"That's not fair, there are two perverts and two of our friends." Amber says shaking her head in disgust too.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and said, "Fine then Liz if you had to marry the phantom would you?"

Liz looked at her annoyed and said "Duh." Liz then looked around and her eyes stopped on Amber with a grin.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

Amber turned pale, and said quietly, "Dare." Liz nodded and whispered to Tiffiny who also nodded. Amber's right eye twitched and she inched away from her.

"Amber I dare you to…whisper" Liz said whispering in her ear.

Amber pulled back shocked and yelled "Hell no! Are you insane?"

Liz rolled her eyes again and said, "Yes I am, and you have to do it." Amber turned red to her toes and shook her head furiously. Liz looked at her and nodded. She shook her head more.

"Do it." Liz said in a low voice. Amber looked at her hard with a glare, and then nodded turning red. Gritting her teeth, she turned to Chase. He grinned and tilted his head with a large smirk. Amber brought her face close to his and then was about to- and slapped him. He pulled back shocked and she smiled happily. Liz cracked up laughing. They had put on a show to make everyone think Amber was going to do otherwise.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his check and she smiled sweetly and said, "For breathing." He glared daggers at her, and then hit the side of her head. Surprised, she gaped at him. Everyone cracked up laughing except those two.

Amber and Chase both turned to them and glared. Matt, in the shadows, even found himself laughing silently.

"Ok, dares are boring me. Let's just do random weird thing." Tiffiny says, holding in more chuckles.

"Ok, sure." Jennifer says nodding.

Alex and Jennifer talked silently in a corner, almost romantically; Jeron and Liz disappeared into the costume room to find random things; Nathan and Tiffiny argued about things on MTV, and lastly Chase and Amber argued about what costume she was going to wear at the opera on Friday gala.

"I am not wearing that! Alice in Wonderland is not supposed to look like a slut!" Amber shrieked at Chase.

"Yes, and your skirt is adorable, so with the way you look, it'll be perfect!" He says putting his hand on her shoulder. Amber glared and rolled her eyes.

"I'll kill you!" Suddenly came from behind the stage curtain. Liz came running out dressed as Obi Wan Kenobi and holding a blue lightsaber. Jeron came out in all black with a Darth Vader mask on, holding a red lightsaber. They battled against each other madly on stage and everyone watched. Liz turned and did an under-kick, making Jeron fall over and drop his saber.

"I win!" Liz yells, happily raising her arms in the air.

Hours later, Amber was passed out on her sleeping bag with Chase holding onto her carefully. Alex and Jennifer, in plush velvet box chairs sleeping with blankets over them, Jeron sleeping somewhere on stage, Nathan god-knows-where, and Liz in her sleeping bag.

Not long ago they had sat in a small circle feeling excited as they talked about the phantom of the opera and his wondering spirit.

A/n

REVISED!


	10. Rumor has it

A/n

Hello all! Ugh I have a headache! Isn't that just great for me? And why is the rum gone? Liz did you take my rum filled meds? DAMN YOU!

I love you Andrea, Liz, Jeron, Diana, Hayley, Julie, Trevor, Brian, Jennifer, Kelsey, Ashleen, Isabel, Jessica, Abbie, Nathan, and if I didn't mention you then you have permission to slap me because I love you all, and your extremely special to me!

Anyways here's a new chapter! Read and review!

Editor's note- Okay, I am updating… mainly so people won't follow through on the death and rape threats (not kidding about them threats). Oh, and if you're going to flame at least know what a flame is… that is all.

Disclaimer- I do not own POTO

Chapter 10- Another Vicomte and a Daae relative 

Amber turned to her side and sighed contently. She knew that it was morning, she couldn't stand sleeping in.

Turning again, she opened her eyes and gasped. Chase was next to her and had an arm casually around her waist, pulling her closer to him, their legs entangled and her head resting on his chest. She blushed, feeling comfortable and yet embarrassed. It's not like anything happened.

Sitting up slightly without waking him, and contemplating how she was going to get out of this position, her eyes swept the large room.

She giggled when she saw Alex and Jennifer were cuddled up together, his arms around her. They made an adorable couple.

Then her head snapped to the stage where she saw what she least expected. A guy with longish, wavy, red hair, dark brown eyes, attired in a blue and dark blue striped scarf, a French artist hat, baggy jeans, held up by a belt, a white button-up shirt, and a black leather jacket (with the zipper pockets and everything).

It was Matt, Liz's older brother.

He waved at her with an insane smile then rolled his eyes smirking. ((He actually would do this. Editor- of course he would! He told me to go eat a cookie in my eye once…))

Amber opened her mouth and screamed, waking everyone up at six AM. Which was not going to go well with… well, anyone.

Chase's eyes snapped open and he jumped noticing the position they were in and grinned, making her scream louder, kicking him hard in the family jewels.

Liz sat up annoyed and looked at where Amber was now pointing like crazy, screaming "MATT!" Her brother smiled and waved happily while she grinned.

Nathan ran over to the side and then screamed like a schoolgirl "OH MY GOD! MATT!"

Ok, so he sounded like an insane little fan girl, maybe he was, but Matt was his idol. Matt was his hero. His obsession. Which is creepy, but still nobody cares and Matt, when he found out years ago just shrugged it off with, "I knew I was popular, but I didn't know I was up to worshipping status."

He was only second to Godzilla, Nathan's true hero. He's a strange one alright.

Liz ran down to her brother and hugged him. Everyone else gathered in a semi-circle around the two sleepily.

Liz stepped back suddenly and asked suspiciously, "Wait… WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN PARIS?"

Matt grinned and said, "Visiting my little sister."

Liz looked at him irritated and said, "No really. Why are you here?"

"Well, actually I was supposed to be going to England but then I got on the wrong plane accidentally, so now I'm here."

Liz rolled her eyes and said, "I should have thought of that. So what are you doing here at the opera house?"

"Well, let's just say there was a mime, a limo, and a queen. Now I'm inside of here." He says counting off on his fingers. Liz, again, rolled her eyes. Everyone except Chase and Alex sighed.

Liz didn't even waste time with introducing the two perverts. Everyone else knew him already.

"Crap!" Chase suddenly yelled, looking at his watch shocked. His mouth was in a 'o' shape and his eyes the size of saucers.

"What is it?" Amber asked, tilting her head to the side and letting some hair spill across her shoulder.

"The Vicomte De Lore is coming to visit me! He's one of my old friends and if he sees this place in a mess I will never hear the fucking end of it! Everything needs to be perfect!" He exclaims, cursing and starting to pace.

"Well, when is he going to arrive?" Liz asks before yawning loudly.

"In two hours!"

"Leave it to us." Amber says quickly starting to walk away.

Chase smiles and says, "Thank you."

"Anytime." Amber says smiling. Liz rolled her eyes and then skipped off to grab some towels and cleaning supplies.

Alex kissed Jennifer on the cheek and, with a wink before walking away, said, "I will see you at dinner my love. Meetings await me at the Eiffel tower."

Jennifer blushed and touched where he kissed her cheek, while Liz and Jeron snickered to themselves.

A few minutes later, Chase and Matt stood watching as everyone cleaned up the mess they created last night, while adding a little extra touch to things.

"So…are you like dating my sister?" Matt asks looking over to Chase with an older brother glare.

"Oh no. I am dating Amber. Actually we are engaged." Chase says with a warm smile in Amber's direction on the stage.

Matt raised his eyebrows and said, "Good. I won't have to beat you up then." Chase nods and then sneaks glances at the girls asses. Matt noticed this and they eventually got into a conversation about how to be a good pervert. Which was weird.

"Catch!" Amber said tossing Liz an old towel and wax.

"Thanks!" She said, starting to wax the floor, dodging the dust bunnies Jeron was running after with a duster.

Tiff turned on her CD player and blasted the sound, making Chase jump in surprise, then laughed, moving his head with the beat.

_Another day is going by_

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

_But you're out there_

_And I'm here waiting _

_And I wrote this letter in my head_

_'Cuz so many things were left unsaid_

_but now you're gone_

_And I can't think straight _

_This could be the one last chance_

_To make you understand_

Nathan grabbed Jeron's cell phone and called the cleaning service for the opera, and got a hold of four different maids that could get a lot done in two hours.

Amber patted the large red curtain for dust and cleaned a few spider webs. While Jennifer went around the opera house with Tiffiny cleaning up the food fight mess, whip cream dare, and the costume room.

Finally after the maids got their them where able to finish everything and get things sparkling clean.

"Ok, everything is perfect!" Amber exclaims looking around with a smile as everyone got back to the stage.

Chase looked around and gasped. The room was sparkling clean, the wooden stage floor shinned with pride, and even the great old chandelier looked new again.

"How the hell did you do this within 50 minutes?" He asked shaking his head with a small-exaggerated smile.

"Easily." Tiffiny says, rolling her eyes at him with a grin. Amber nodded.

Chase leaned over and kissed Amber's cheek before pulling back, looking business like saying, "Now please get dressed into something proper and grab the ballet rats- I mean girls. Today is their day to practice again."

"Do you want fries with that?" Amber asks smirking.

"Sure. Fries sound good."

"Ugh. Never mind."

They nodded and practically skipped off. Matt, with raised eyebrows, laughed at them quietly and then snuck off of the stage to explore alone.

"Whatcha think of this?" Liz asks twirling in her white corset top, gray and black striped arm warmers and long boot leg jeans over black combat boots that she bought right before they left for Paris.

"Uber cool." Amber says nodding.

"Fabulous!" Jeron says batting his long girly eyelashes.

"Cool." Jennifer says.

Nathan nodded and went back to looking for clothes.

Amber put on simple dark blue jeans, a tight black sweater, her converses, and a white scarf from her mini backpack she brought along.

Jennifer wore her dark blue jeans shorts, a red long sleeve shirt with Inuyasha on the front, knee high black and red socks, and her converses.

Tiffiny wearing her black jeans, white long sleeve with a band shirt over laying it, and her converses snickered as Nathan came out in a Darth Vader outfit, without the mask.

Jeron took his time and picked out his American eagle jeans, baggy dark blue shirt and black hoodie.

Coming out of the costume room, they snuck into the ballet girls dormitories which, for some reason, were still around and, using a large mega phone, woke them all up.

"Wake up!" Jeron yelled into it making sure to be right by the door to run if they got hostile.

Girls groaned, rolling on their beds glaring and yawned. "What the fuck?" says one girl in an American accent, with dark moose brown eyes, curly reddish brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, wearing a black t-shirt, and short-short shorts?

"Watch your language." Jeron says shaking his finger at her, making Liz and Tiffiny giggle as they watched.

"Bite me." She says giving him the bird as she swung her legs over the whitewashed sheet covered bed.

Jeron glares at her and puts one hand on his hip.

"God damn it. I told him he has to stop kidnapping me!" She yells, dropping her head into her hands.

"Is she on crack or what?" Tiffiny whispers to Liz, raising one eyebrow.

The girl looked up and said angrily, "Who the fuck are you talking about? Maybe I should ask you if your going out with that freak of nature."

"And who would that be?" Liz asks completely opening the door and stepping in.

"Chase Andre." She says annoyed.

"The manager? Wait are you…Oh my god."

"No, I am not god." She says rolling her eyes.

"YOUR CHRISTINES GREAT GRANDDAUGHTER!" Liz shrieked, her right eye twitching.

"So what if I am?" She asks with malice.

Liz taken aback for a second regained her perkiness and said, "COOL! I hate her!" The girl winced.

"Shut the door!" Yells a girl in the back of the room, annoyed with the light coming into the dark room.

"No can do everyone! The Vicomte is coming for a visit and we told Chase we would get you guys up!" Tiffiny says, going into the room too.

Suddenly all of the girl squealed with delight and started rushing around, practically stripping even though Jeron was in the room. Christine's great granddaughter sighed and pushed them out, closing the door behind her. A loud mass of high-pitched drunken giggles erupted in the closed room.

"Ignore them. They love the Vicomte for his money and looks. I'm Crescent de Chagny. Granddaughter of the famous Raoul and Christine de Chagny, yay for me." She says with a hint of sarcasm in the end.

"Who's the Vicomte? Is he like your brother?"

"He is a annoying bastard. And no he's my cousin." She says leading them around to the back of the stage.

"If Chase asks where I am, tell him I'm sleeping or something. I need to go out, get coffee, and see someone." She says sighing and flipping her brown hair.

"Sure." The three say.

"Though I might not be back for awhile." Crescent says slipping on a pair on tennis shoes, hidden behind some props, making her way to a door leading to a small exit in the back.

" Nice meeting you. But aren't you supposed to be like practicing or something?" Tiffiny blurts out.

"No. I don't work for the opera. Chase has been trying to get me to recruit since I was like three. I can't sing opera and I hate it anyways. I'm a Simple Plan type of person." She says with a long glance before leaving with a flip of her hair.

"Well, that was pleasant." Jeron says sarcastically. Liz and Tiff nod and start walking back to the stage, luckily making it before the stampeding ballet girls do.

Liz stopped in mid walk and gasped looking over to the man Chase was talking to.

He had dark brown hair that looked black, pale skin, beautiful dark blue eyes with long eyelashes, wearing a dark business suit.

A total tall, dark and handsome type, he could've been the one who created the look.

"Um, hello?" Tiffiny said worriedly waving her hand in her friend's face, making her snap out of it. Tiff was the only one not drooling over his Gerard Butler hotness.

"Huh? What?" She asks, looking around confused, then blushed when she noticed Chase and the other man coming towards them. Amber snickered, earning a kick from her friend.

"Let me introduce you all to the Vicomte De lore Chagny." Chase says ushering to the man.

"Hello." Everyone said in unison, except Liz, who was speechless. The Vicomte noticed this and gave her an earth shattering, Calvin Klein smile before holding his hand out to her.

She brought her hand out to shake his, saying, "Hi, I'm Liz." Instead he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly making her turn pink. ((Why are all the French boys charmers!))

"Mademoiselle Liz, you may call me Rick if you like. I know its not very French and sounds bland but I would think, if it came from an Angel's mouth, it would sound much better." Liz blushed even more and nodded. ((SEE!))

Amber elbowed Tiff and giggled. Liz never blushed or practically drooled over a guy. Except maybe Orlando, but that couldn't be helped.

"Come let me introduce you to our newest member Amber." Chase says nodding to her.

"Hi." Amber says shaking his hand smiling, a hint of crimson appearing on her cheeks.

"Hello." He says with an oblivious smile.

"How about we sit back and watch as they practice so we can discuss some things?" Chase says, giving a wink to Amber, making her eyes roll for the thousandth time.

"Chase don't be so formal. I'm here on a friendly visit." He said with a laugh before going to the front row.

"This is odd." Tiffiny says sitting down at the corner of the stage. Barely missing the insane ballet rats that ran on stage halfway dressed that started to dance.

"Duh. I mean how the hell did I get a job in the Paris opera house? How did we find this place! It's only been a few days but it feels like forever this place is so huge and such a mystery." Amber says throwing her arms out.

"I'll miss it here when we all go to college." Jeron says sitting down besides her.

"So will I. And most of all I'll miss you guys and everyone else." Jennifer says crossing her arms and sitting cross-legged.

"We'll always have each other." Amber says pulling her friends into a group hug. Nathan tried to escape but failed.

Outside of the opera

Matt with his hands in his pockets walked around, wondering what he was going to do next. He looked around the whole opera house finding it interesting, but very boring. Then something hit him, knocking him down, and he found himself looking into dark moose brown eyes that matched his own.

"I am so sorry! I didn't notice you! I was trying to make it to the next bus!" Exclaims the girl, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Oh, that's alright. I'm Matt, and you are?"

"Crescent. Sorry about running into you again." She says looking sympathetic.

"That's all right." He says almost blushing.

She nodded and flashes a bright smile.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Matt blurted out suddenly.

Crescent looked him up and down and said, "Not in particular."

"Would you like to go out and eat?"

"Sure. That'd be great. Ummm here's my number." She says after digging through her pocket to find a slip of paper with her number.

"Thanks. Lets meet in front here. Seven alright with you?"

"Yeah. Perfect."

"Later then. Don't want you to miss the bus."

"Yeah later." She then rushed off to the bus, missing it but catching a cab with one long last smile in Matt's direction. ((Editor- … no comment))

Crescent got out of the cab a few miles away in front of a small penthouse and looked at it with a shiver as the cab rolled away. She dug through her pocket and pulled out a white envelope with a red stamp of a skull on it.

Sweat formed on her forehead as she stepped in front of the door and knocked softly.

A man who looked exactly like Rick opened the door and pulled her in quickly, shutting it and locking it.

A/N

Yeah… I don't have any idea why I put in him asking her out…so whatever. In the next chapter, I wont give you the rest of what happened. That's for you to guess about. Hehehehehehehe.


	11. Ice Skating and a Dilemma

A/N

Ok anyone reading I'm making a personal time limit on anything I put up online so please review for each chapter so I have confidence to continue working. Instead of a usual flashback at the beginning I'm going to do a little something else then go to the main characters.

Editor's note- I AM SOOOO SORRY! I've been like super busy and when I haven't been busy I've been brain-dead. Me sorry for no updating. Me try update 2 chappies. Heehee.

Disclaimer- I don't own POTO so deal with it.

Chapter 11- Ice Skating and A Dilemma

Groaning, Eric rolled over in his plush dark blue sheets and hit his digital alarm clock, falling out of bed with a thud. He had another nightmare like past nights, one of the similar nightmares that seem to haunt his very thoughts and being.

This nightmare had Crescent De Chagny in it.

"Damn." He cursed, running his hands through his dark hair, blinking against the sun starting to stream through the window of his penthouse. Getting up, he shut the black curtains and went over to the bathroom, turning on the hot water and splashing his face before looking into the mirror.

He looked like a normal person with his dark almost black hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, well-toned body, but the memory of his great grandfather Erik, who he was named after, also known as the famous phantom, haunted him night and day.

He had a twin brother named Rick, who inherited the rights of being a Vicomte somehow. They never got along and had different views on everything. Mainly because Rick was the one without the memory of the nightmare-like past of their grandfather they never new.

Walking out of the bathroom and slipping on a black robe, he walked downstairs and into the living room to glare at Matt, his hired assassin on the couch.

Matt was originally hired by his brother when they had a run in with the Russian mafia and needed protection. He was now Eric's full time assassin, so anyone he didn't like would die within an amount of chosen time. His latest job was to kill the newest singer at the opera house and then each of her friends, if needed.

Because of his grandfather's past with the opera, his greatest achievement in life was to bring down the Opera Populaire, and promote other Parisian music styles, and et cetera.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Erick asks, crossing his arms with one eyebrow cocked up.

"I didn't kill her. The mission was a failure." Matt says, rolling his eyes at the glare.

"What? And why is that?"

"That girl is running around and never in one place! She is the hardest assignment yet! Her friends are even worse!" He exclaims, throwing out his arms.

"Are you saying I need to get someone else to kill them?"

"No! Are you absolutely insane? I have killed over a thousand people throughout the world and never was caught. I don't need any help."

((Matt, Liz's brother, is a different Matt by the way, this one is an annoying one modeled after a dude in my math class.))

"Alright, you know my number, and if you need anything, don't call. So get out." He says standing up, going over to the door and opening it, annoyed.

"Gotcha," he says, leaving immediately without a second glance.

Eric sighed as soon as he was gone and fell down onto the couch, annoyed. The Paris opera had to be destroyed so the memories of so long ago would stop haunting him. Or at least that was how he saw it.

His last chance was to call the music 'protection' biz and see if they could get on the problem.

Paris Opera house

The day was long and almost stressful. Amber practiced singing, dancing, and got her costumes fit. Liz talked to Rick, getting along with him well and feeling comfortable with him. Jennifer and Tiffiny also got to know him and found he was really nice.

Jeron talked to a certain ballet girl who shops at Abercrombie, while Nathan talked to the moose. Which is sad but hey it's Nathan.

Matt, Liz's older brother's presence had gone unnoticed and they went on with the day slowly.

Then, at exactly five o'clock, the dancers went out to do whatever and tours of the opera stopped, making the opera empty, except for Chase, Rick, Liz, Amber, Nathan, Jennifer, Jeron, Tiffiny, and Alex, who returned later with some information.

"Ok! Everyone I have big news!" He said exactly as he walked into the opera auditorium.

"Really now." Tiffiny says, pulling her headphones off and sitting up.

"Yes. His Friday the queen is going to make an appearance with her grandson, Prince William!" He exclaims with a smile.

"Prince William? Oh heck yeah!" Amber says punching her fist in the air happily. Everyone looked at her surprised, making her blush and avert her eyes. Chase glared, but tried to hide it.

"Wonderful I know, but that's not everything, I scheduled a special dinner celebration for the upcoming opera on Thursday with the Majesty herself. And tonight, the ice skating rink nearby will be closed and only open to all of us."

Jeron declined, saying he wanted to go shopping again, but mainly to stay as far away from Prince William as humanly possible. Nathan said no to the ice skating but yes to the dinner.

"This invitation goes to you too Vicomte." He says looking over to him.

Rick shrugs, looks at Liz and asks, "Would you like to accompany me?"

"Sure." She says with a nod.

"Amber, would you go with me?" Chase asks, tilting his head to the side with a smile.

Amber raised her eyebrows and said, "Umm… sure."

"The dinner is at seven and the ice skating is set up for tonight at seven, which is in an hour away." Alex comments, looking down at his watch.

"Well, can you guys get Smee to drive us to our hotel so we can change and from there we can go to the rink," says Liz.

Having Smee drop the girls off at the hotel, they rushed to their room and changed.

Inside of the hotel room they shared, the girls immediately started tearing through clothes, except Amber, who sat on the bed glaring at the door with Chase behind it.

"What am I going to wear?" Liz said, putting her head in her hands. Tiffiny and Jennifer turned to her shocked and pleased. Amber sat up suddenly with a smile, and then they tackled her with different outfits.

After putting Liz in tight black workout-style pants, black converses until she changed into her skates, a tight violet turtle neck, white scarf, and a white artist hat, they grinned at each other happily.

She smiled; looking at her outfit, then was tackled again so they could put on light purple eye shadow, mascara, and cotton candy lip-gloss. She glared at them for this but didn't take it off, screaming about how it burned.

Tiffiny put on black cargo pants, a tight black green long sleeve v-neck top with a black sweater over it and a dark green scarf.

Jennifer walked over to Amber wearing her black nylons, black skirt with white lace over it, tight black turtleneck covered with a white lace poncho over it.

"Why aren't you dressed?" She asks raising her eyebrows at her friend.

"Well for one, I'm going with Chase, so what's the point? And well-erm- I can't find something to wear." She says ending with a sigh.

"Wow, first it was Liz, now it's you. I mean, Liz worried about what to wear and now you!"

"I'm not worried! It's Chase we are talking about!" Amber snaps, annoyed.

"Yeah, and he likes you." Jennifer says simply.

"No, he doesn't."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I will."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and then shoved clothes at her. "Put them on." So she did.

Amber came out of the bathroom in black nylons, a dark green skirt with matching green sleeveless sweater, a black scarf, and black lace arm warmers. She pulled at her skirt, annoyed with the extreme shortness, but wore it anyways.

Chase took one look at her, swung an arm around her and walked her to the limo while Alex put his arm around Jennifer's waist. Liz and Rick walked next to each other and smiled. Tiff just walked.

On arrival to the outdoor rink, Chase got skates for everyone and brought Amber out onto the ice. Amber laughed as Jennifer, almost falling over, held onto Alex, who had to help her skate around.

Chase offered Amber his arm and she took it, slowly moving across the ice he spun her around a few times and she laughed.

Tiffiny skated around randomly with her mini digital camera taking pictures whenever someone wasn't looking.

Liz, blushing, skated with Rick slowly across the ice.

"So, do you like it here in France?" He asks her casually.

"Yeah, it's really cool here. I love the scenery and everything."

"Ah yes, France does have the best known scenery. I do believe the hall of mirrors is one of the most magnificent things I have seen… besides one."

"Oh? What?" Liz asks, purely curious.

"You," he says with a large smile before skating away.

"WHAT?" Liz yells, turning red and skating after him. He chuckled and kept going away from her, making her try and catch up but fall accidentally on her butt. Rick saw and helped her up, still chuckling at her. She turned red and hit him on the shoulder.

Jennifer looked up at the setting sun and stopped moving.

The blue sky was covered with light golden clouds and violet clouds further away from the setting sun.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Alex asks putting his arm around her waist and bringing her closer to him.

"Yeah."

"I have seen better."

Alex set his head on her shoulder, being behind her slightly, and kissed her cheek softly. Jennifer stiffened, surprised and blushed slightly. She turned towards him to ask a question and he moved in to kiss her quickly, yet romantically on the lips. Her eyes widened, but she realized what was happening slowly and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and they kissed under the setting sun.

Tiffiny saw them and took three pictures, snickering, and then skated to find Chase and Amber.

"You pedophile!" Amber shrieked, skating after a red Chase.

"I was not being a pedophile!" He yelled turning to look at her as she threw a snowball at him, and he dodged it shocked.

"Damn snow." He cursed under his breath.

"You were flirting with a girl who was like fifteen! You're almost twenty!" She yelled, getting more snow.

"No I was not! I found the mitten she lost and gave it to her! She was flirting with me!"

"As if, you pervert!"

Tiffiny snickered, hiding in the side bushes, getting several pictures of Amber's angry side being inflicted on Chase.

"Hey, it's not my fault you are jealous of a little girl flirting with me!" He yells, stopping with a look of triumph.

Amber stopped and stared at him shocked, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

"Exactly as I thought. I know you have a crush on me but don't get jealous so much."

Amber's right eye twitched twice before she slowly skated over to him with big puppy dog eyes.

"How did you know?" She asks leaning towards him, her chest pressing against him.

Chase looked shocked then wrapped his arms around her waist, making a shocked Tiffiny gasp.

"I always have known."

"Well, for being so smart, close your eyes and you'll get a big surprise." She says, leaning closer and he immediately closed his eyes.

"Screw you!" She yelled hitting the side of his head, hard, and skating away, red faced. Chase watched her with a stupefied look, then glared and went after her.

Tiffiny cracked up laughing taking several photos then stopped when she heard a crash. Racing over, she found Amber on the ice, her back against a log, one leg propped up and her skirt lifted a little, with Chase on top of her, his arms at the side of her head and his face in her hair.

Amber screamed and pushed Chase away from her catching some attention.

Jennifer and Alex broke their kiss and skated over, Rick and Liz followed. Tiffiny saw them coming and moved out of the way in time, when everyone ended up in a pile with Chase and Amber on bottom.

Tiffiny took four pictures, and then skated as fast as she could before her mob of friends could try and kill her.

"Damn it." Liz says on the ground, rubbing her butt, glaring at the rest of her friends. Rick turned and offered a hand, helping her up.

She smiled, getting up and said, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He said, kissing her fingers lightly. Liz turned a light pink and looked away.

Liz stopped and then squeaked. Her brother Matt skated by with Crescent holding onto his arm. She shook her head, confused and then skated over to Rick.

Jennifer noticed Tiff's camera and asked, before going back to Alex, "What pictures have you taken so far?"

"Oh, just some scenery, here and there," she says with a smile, waving her hand airily.

Breaking the silence between Chase and herself, Amber muttered, "You are a moron."

"And you, my dear, take thing to seriously." Chase said, rolling his eyes.

"Me? Serious? How much wine have you been drinking lately, party boy?" Amber asked amused.

"I don't drink unless on occasion."

"An occasion, that means every single day, right?"

"Ha-ha. You are hilarious."

"I try."

"Well, maybe you should stop."

"Then I wouldn't be the Amber everyone loves."

"True."

"Wow, we agree on something. Amazing."

"I know, isn't it?" Chase asked, turning to face her seriously. They both began laughing hard.

"Let's sit." Both say at once, giving each other grins, they sit down on the nearest bench.

Both sit in silence, watching their friends move across the ice, acting like couples in love. And that counts Tiffiny with her camera.

"Like, Oh my gosh! Did you see how, like, hot he was!" A voice startled the two, making them turn and jump.

Two girls where standing a little bit across the ice, leaning against the railing.

"Yeah! Chase is, like, the, like, hottest guy I have ever seen!" The short blonde said, her head bobbing up and down.

"Like totally! But did you see that girl he was with? She was so not his type!" The brunette said, nodding back vigorously.

"Oh god, I don't think we should be listening." Amber murmured, hitting her head on Chase's shoulder.

"Hmm, but they're talking about me."

"Just what you need, a bigger ego," Amber said, glaring at him.

"I know."

"Like, I bet she's another one of his pathetic girlfriends he dumps in two days."

"Like duh, he can't keep a girl to save his life."

"Like, I know, but he's so hot."

"Yeah."

"For sure."

"Wow, they actually went two sentences without saying 'like' or 'totally'." Amber said preppily, flinging her hair back.

"Like, you think so!" Chase says nodding his head, mimicking the brunette.

"Like, I bet!"

"Oh-my-god!"

"I, like, know!"

They both started cracking up again, making the two girls turn and stare at them in shock. This only got more laughter spill from them.

Skating a little longer, they finally got into the limo and split up at hotel.


	12. Getting Along

_Disclaimer- I sadly do not own phantom of the opera, the book or movie. I do own the lyrics to my very own song that I beg you not to use; you may email and ask me though. _

Chapter 12: Getting along 

Amber's POV

Sometimes I wonder if the world hates me. I mean, I know I'm a complete moron at times, ok, all of the time but I don't deserve this kind of torture! Nobody asked me to become a member of the opera house; nobody said I was going to be in an Alice in Wonderland opera this Friday!

Ok, so Chase did ask me, but I said no. Then he flipping got me drunk, without me knowing and had me sign a contract to make me work here until said so! Otherwise I would be sued.

Life sucks.

And also I knew after the whole drunk contract singing and becoming a member in the opera why of course I would have to be in an opera. But the thing is, I didn't exactly want to be lead role. At first that sounded like a lot of fun. Now the thought scared me to my utter core. Me, the lead role, and the one person everyone was going to pay attention too.

I loath- no I absolutely without a single doubt hate- attention. I didn't like attention from my friends who, whenever they gave it to me, I would try to not say anything. I didn't like it from my family, and I most certainly didn't want attention from an audience of strangers. It was my pet peeve when people gave me too much attention when it wasn't needed. It's not like I wanted to be ignored but I didn't want everyone listening to me like there was no tomorrow.

That would be a tad...how we say...STRANGE!

Ok, so I'm dwelling on the fact that I don't like attention. Deal with it; I personally don't care how you feel about me raving on. It's my thoughts, and my mind, back off why dontcha.

Back to my main point, wait did I have one? Oh well, I'll try to make it seem like I did.

Chase had come by this morning and said that practice was indeed canceled because of something and then invited me to come over to his place and hang out. I'm not sure if he meant it like he asked it but it sounded like a date. A DATE! Disturbing for the mind to even dare think about. It was just plain dirty actually.

But you know what's even scarier? I accepted. The only reason of course was I wanted to get away from the madhouse my friends created and to see what his place looked like. I bet it was humongous! So then he said he would be back in an hour to pick me up and we could go out to lunch first or whatever.

As expected, as soon as the door shut behind him Jennifer screamed with a giggle. "HE LIKES YOU!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "As if."

I mean, why in the world would he like me? I'm not exactly pretty, or gorgeous enough to surpass any of the thousands of girls he has already dated. I didn't really have any redeeming qualities. I guess I was an ok person but I was nothing special to get him to like me. Even if he did, I don't like him back, and most likely never will. I'd like to emphasize the last two words, never will.

"Amber, give it up, you two are simply perfect for each other." Liz says with a grin before taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper.

Perfect for each other? Pashoo. I was most defiantly not perfect for him nor him to me. Nothing can be perfect anyways. Perfect is a completely meaningless word.

"Ok, first off, I hate the word perfect. I am most definitely not perfect and neither is he. Also I can barely stand him for about five minutes." I said rolling my eyes.

Liz only grinned wider and said, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say."

I growled in my throat and got up to go into the bathroom to fix my hair and make-up. Not that it mattered any. Making sure I locked both doors, just in case, I turned to the mirror and grimaced at my reflection. My hair was an utter mess; it being naturally curly became frizzy easily. Under my eyes were light blue half moons, my skin looked a horrible peachy shade, and my clothes where ridiculous.

Sighing, I pulled out my hair brush and pulled it through, making it loose the curls, then sprayed it with de-frizz. Getting a cold wash cloth, I dabbed the end under my eyes making the half moons disappear and then at the same time make my skin turn a slightly different shade.

Last but not least, I got out of my pajama bottoms and black t-shirt and into dark blue jeans, my blue zip sketchers, and a tight but loose fitting green tank top. Now I looked at my reflection, I smiled before brushing my teeth and putting on cherry flavored lip-gloss. I also grabbed a black hoodie since it was cold out.

A knock came from the guy's side of the bathroom door and I turned and opened it, surprised. Nathan came in with a smile and then jumped to sit on the counter.

"So you are going on a date, eh?" He asks with a grin.

"Ugh. No, I'm not. I'm just going to hang out with him." I say hopefully, pressing it into his mind.

"Sure. Well, I hope you have fun, and be careful he seems like a...interesting guy..." He says, trailing off for lack of words.

Nathan, speechless? SOMEONE GET A CAMERA THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! But how could he be speechless? That doesn't make any sense.

"Acting like an older brother...creepy," I say, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, I am your friend."

"Very true. How many years now since we have been friends? Seven, I believe." I say with a smile, remembering all the good moments I had with my friends.

"That smile sort of scares me. Don't smile so manically when talking about friendship." He says chuckling.

"I wasn't smiling manically...I was smiling like I always do." I say crossing my arms.

Me, smile manically. As if.

"Then don't smile." He says, grinning again.

"Oh please. Was there something in specific you wanted?" I asked, raising my eyebrows again.

"Yeah...to go to the bathroom, I got to pee." He says grinning wider.

"Oh, I didn't need to know that. Later." I said hitting the back of his head and practically running out of the bathroom.

In the living room Liz, Jeron, and Tiff sat comfortably on the small couch, watching some type of French soap opera. Jennifer was pacing back and forth, clutching her cell phone with a determined look on her face.

"What's up with her?" I asked, sitting down on the arm of the miniature brown plush couch. The brown completely clashed with the entire suite, might I add.

"Alex is supposed to call her in like...five seconds."

I blinked and looked at the clock, and immediately after five seconds it rang. Jennifer immediately ran into the bedroom to answer.

"You're good." I said grinning at Liz.

"I try." She says, blowing on the top of her fingernails with a grin back.

Silence enveloped us as we watched the old time French soap. Luckily, it had an English translation, so we didn't have to decipher every single word. I looked at the television skeptically, but then watched it anyways.

_"I did not make love to him! My heart only beats for you!" Samantha, a blonde haired, blue eyed woman, cried, leaning against a man who had wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. _

Both were wearing clothes from the French revolution era... the late seventeen hundreds. I knew this because of my mad skills with remembering the French revolution better then the American one ((that is my specialty –Liz)). Also, I got usually B's in history class.

_"Then why does it seem like he is so nearer to you? Why would I find him inside your room and you only in a sheet from your bed? It seems my lady you have betrayed the love I have given you." The man says pushing away from her. _

_"No, I love you! I love you with all of my soul!" She said, crumpling to the ground_

_"Then prove it and make love to me under the stars! Under the heavens! Kiss me with such passion you would kiss the man you gave your innocence too!" He says pulling her up to him before letting his lips crash over hers. _

Liz glared and switched off the TV quickly.

"You can't do that! I need to know what happens!" Jeron said grabbing the remote back and switching the TV back on, only to find the ending credits and a few scenes for tomorrow's episode.

"God. European people always stereotype us about things but look at their soap opera's! Look at their fricken fashion! It's pure evil!" Liz says rolling her eyes and getting up. Amber nodded, eyeing Jeron's dark glare at Liz. Tiff snickered silently.

"Americans, though it seems, are walking soap opera's and psychiatrists." Says a voice from the door way.

They all turn to find Chase swinging the loop full of keys around with a smile.

"You know, we need to eventually get rid of those." Tiff mutters with a glare. Jeron nodded with a grin.

"Chase, you always seem to show up at the wrong times." I say crossing my arms and getting up.

"Ah, well, you still love me for that." He says, putting an arm around my waist.

Does he seriously have a death wish here?

"Not in this lifetime." I say removing it, then putting a hand on my hip. Jennifer suddenly entered the room, dragging Nathan by the ear with her, glaring with a deep hatred.

"What'd he do?" Jeron asks.

"He was trying to listen to my phone conversation. He was rather bad at it." Jennifer says, finally letting go of his ear and rolling her eyes.

"Oh, was it getting hot and heavy over the phone Nathan?" Tiff asks, raising her eyebrows suggestively with a grin.

"It could have, if she didn't stop him in mid sentence to try and kill me with her shoe!" Nathan says dodging a kick from Jennifer.

"A shoe?" Liz asks laughing. Jennifer nodded with a grin.

"Nice." I say patting her shoulder.

"I know."

"Are you ready?" Chase asks interrupting.

"Yeah." I say turning to him with a smile.

"Shall we?" He asks holding out his arm.

I looked at his arm like it was infestation, but then nodded linking my arm with his, glaring at Jennifer who snickered. See if she snickers when I get her back. Oh, what now? Hehehehehehehe.

Chase opened the door and let me go first with a smirk. Ugh him in his chivarly-ish ways. Normally I would have objected but then the thought of it made me laugh. Most guys wouldn't open a door for a girl and let them go first. It was just weird, but very sweet.

"Ready to have the greatest day of your life?" He asked smirking again. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

We made our way out of the lobby and to the parking lot where I was very surprised to see that there was no Smee or limo in sight. "Where's the limo and Smee?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Chase smiled at me and took my hand and lead my to a far parking spot with a vespa occupying it.

A vespa? Wasn't their a vespa the first day they arrived here and decided to drive around randomly? Right before they found the Paris opera house.

"Wait a minute! You own a vespa? I remember only seeing one vespa so far around here and I blew a kiss- Oh my god!" I said with my right eye twitching madly as I stared at Chase at shock.

He smiled and said, "Yeah that was me. I knew I recognized you when you jumped off the stage. You're very flirty." I looked at him annoyed but then started laughing. Chase joined in and eventually we were holding each other up, laughing so hard.

"I never thought I would see you again. I just did it because I knew it would disgust Liz." I said looking up at him, giggling silently now.

"Well I guess fate brought us together to become closer." He says with one last chuckle.

"Or maybe so I can annoy the hell out of you." I said straightening up.

"Come on." He says, dragging me over to the vespa and sitting on it with his legs stretched out to lean to one side. I nodded seriously and got behind him, a little nervous and then wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt little shocks run up my arms but ignored them. Chase seemed to notice because he looked back and asked, "Are you alright." I nodded.

He started it up and set his feet on the pedals. I brought my knees up, making sure I didn't lean towards the ground. He pulled out of the parking spot and then into traffic at a quick rate. I held on tighter, feeling my heart rush as I realized that we were close together, and more sparks were going through me.

Static electricity, right? Yeah that's all it was...static electricity.

"Do you mind if we eat at my place? I actually cook pretty well!" Chase calls over his shoulder, making a turn.

"Yeah!" I said into his ear as I fell further towards him on the turn.

"Getting close, eh? I know I'm everything you ever wanted, but try not to ravish me!" He says chuckling.

"Shouldn't I being say that?" I called to him, leaning away.

"Oh, I promise not to ravish you! Yet at least! We haven't even made it to my place." He says. He was smirking. I could tell.

"In your dreams." I muttered, elbowing his back with a glare.

"Oh, I know." He says chuckling more.

"How do you turn so perverted within seconds? It's disturbing!" I said rolling me eyes.

"It's all apart of my charm."

"As if, grow up."

"Oh, I am grown up, wanna see?"

"Shut up, you pervert."

He turned one more time and then pulled up in front of the garage of a large, expensive looking flat. It was two stories and painted a off white color with peach colored trim. Around the large flat were evergreen grass and a small little garden of red roses near the porch. All together the house was simply adorable.

"I thought you lived with your family." I said getting off the vespa and un-tangling my hair.

"Nope, I moved out last year. The family mansion is a little out of town, so I moved closer to the opera house. Like it?" He asked chuckling.

"Yeah, it's cute." I said smiling.

"Just wait until you see the inside. I think you'll like it." He says taking my hand in his and walking to the door. Digging through his pocket he brought out a small key and unlocked the door. "There's another key under that little gnome statue hidden in the roses." He says ushering to it. I jumped away from it, giving it the evil eye in distaste.

Gnomes were the true sign of evil! EVIL I SAY! My neighbor had a garden with a bunch of gnomes in it, their beady little eyes staring towards my window…until I used that paintball gun…Hehehehe.

"Why are you telling me though?" I asked curiously as we entered.

"Just in case you need somewhere to stay or you're trying to get away. My house is always open to you." He says flashing a grin again.

"I'll be sure to remember that." I said nodding.

It was a tad weird thinking that he was offering me a place to hang out at whenever, especially when he knows I despise him with my very being.

_Then why are you at his house? Why is it that every time you touch him you feel a shock go through your body and your heart beats faster? _

Stupid annoying voices in the back of my head. They had no idea what they are talking about! I'm only here because I wanted to do something other then be bored out of my mind. Honest to bob, that is the truth! Heehee, I have always wanted to say that line since I watched Rugrats years ago. They were such cute, little, adorable, monster, cartoon children.

_Darling, you are a freak…_

Shut up, you.

Chase led me into the living room and I nodded in approval. The carpeting was black, by the looks of it was velvety soft, the couches where a vine red and faced a plasma screen TV on the wall, in front of the couches was a small round oak coffee table with glass in the middle. The walls were checkered with vine red and black, and on one of the walls was a painting of the opera house and news clippings on the side.

To the side of the living room was a white door that led to a clean and orderly kitchen with a large white refrigerator, a dinning table off to the side with a vase of roses on top, and the rest was like every other kitchen.

He then led me to a small orderly bathroom, a room full of gaming stuff and then smiled and said, "Ok, now the upstairs." I jumped at that but followed him.

It's not like he was going to go all rapist on me. He wasn't like that...right?

"This is the guest room." He says opening a door to a bright sunny room with large windows that led out to a small balcony. I nodded and smiled.

Pulling me out of there, he showed me the master bathroom, which was large with a glass shower and a bear claw tub, perfect for soaking in. The room smelled like fresh lemons and roses.

"This is my room." He says opening the door with a warm smile. I blushed almost at the way he said it, making him smirk at me and wink. I rolled my eyes and looked inside.

His room was the largest almost so far. The carpeting was a dark azure, like his eyes, a window looking out to the east was covered by light blue shear curtains, the walls where painted a heavenly white, off to the side was a large cheery wood desk covered with paperwork, pens and a pencil holder, a walk in closet, and in the middle of the entire room was a his large king size bed covered in light blue sheets. All silk of course. The entire room smelled like vanilla and rose.

I blushed, realizing I was staring at it and backed away.

"You can try it out." Chase says, shrugging with a grin. I glared and hit the back of his head. "I didn't say let's try it out! I said you can try it out! As in jump on it or whatever, you have a dirty mind." He exclaims rubbing his head glaring.

I stared at his bed and then turned to him, and said, holding onto his shoulders "There's something I always wanted from you…"

"Yeah…?" He asked, his eyes going wide.

"I want you, and I…" I glanced towards the bed. "To have…"

"Passionate sex!" Chase exclaimed excited.

"Nope."

"A threesome!"

"No, I want us to have…a pillow fight!" I exclaimed, running into the room and grabbing a pillow, launching it at his head.

And so we had a huge pillow fight. As you can guess, I won.

Leaving the bedroom they were both flushed and laughing.

"What's in there?" I asked pointing to the door across.

"Open it and see." Chase says crossing his arms.

"Um, I don't know if I want to..." I said, edging away from it.

"There's nothing dirty. Why are you afraid? It's not like I'm going to try anything." He says into my ear and putting an arm around my waist. I looked down at the arm and stepped away and turned the knob of the door and threw it open gasping.

The room was awesome! The floor was black and white checkered tile, the walls white; in the middle of the room was a black piano that looked slightly aged, but absolutely beautiful. On top of it was a binder of sheet music and a flute, on the far side there were windows covered by white lace curtains, and a large painting of a masquerade scene, similar to the one in the Phantom of the Opera on the left wall.

"My music room." Chase says, smiling brightly and ushering to the room.

"It's beautiful." I gasped.

"I made it that way, but the only thing is I know something much more beautiful than all of this." He says with a sigh.

"What?" I said, snapping my head to him, interested. I tried not to crack up when the top of his ears, barely visible under his dark messy brown hair, turned a slight pink.

"You, my Ange." He says looking at me and then abruptly turning back to face the room. ((Angeangel))

"Such a compliment from the playboy Chase." I said with a small nervous laugh.

"Only a playboy to the public. I refuse to stay with anyone who can't understand me and like me for who I am, not what I own." Chase says shaking his head.

I looked at him intently to make sure he wasn't joking, then smiled and patted his shoulder. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all; he actually seemed to have a brain at the moment.

"Anyways, how about I play a song and you sing?" He asks walking over to the piano and lifting up the piano lid.

"Sure...what song...?" I ask, trailing off.

"Sing something you know and I will follow." He says smiling. I nodded and remembered he said the same thing when I didn't know I was auditioning.

I thought about every song I ever made myself and picked out the best one. The one I made when I was 14.

"Ok, this song is called...From This Moment On." I said, walking over to the piano and leaning on it. He nodded for me to sing and I stopped leaning and began.

_Everything's so hard..._

_The worlds so deep..._

_Emotions collide_

_And all I can think..._

_Is about you..._

_From this moment on._

_Life has became true_

_You are the one and only_

_In my heart I know._

_I can't live without you..._

_From this moment_

_I have become one..._

_I have lasted on..._

_I have held on..._

_From this moment_

_I have become one..._

_I have lasted on..._

_I have held on..._

_I will treasure you..._

_I will love you..._

_I will hold you..._

_I will vow to the stars...that all I know is you_

_From this moment on..._

I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds, thinking about the song, and then opened them to find Chase in front of me with a smile.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"That was beautiful." He says before kissing my cheek softly. I pulled back touching my cheek, surprised and then smiled and said thank you.

"You're very welcome. How about I make something to eat and we can watch a movie?" He asks pulling away and walking to the door.

"Sure." I said smiling and walking after him.

"You know, ever since you and your friends came to Paris nothing seems the same at the opera." Chase says going down the stairs with a smile.

"Maybe because we brought madness." I said with a grin.

"Most likely, everyday I wonder when the madness will cease." He says turning and going to the kitchen.

"Not until we go back to California. Then to college." I said shaking my head.

"You shouldn't go back. Stay here in Paris. You can live with me. The opera needs you and Jennifer, both talented singers." He says turning to me with pleading eyes. I smiled and shook my head, and he continued looking at me, then turned to walk over to the fridge.

"Whatcha going to make?" I ask, trying to shake off the sad feeling.

"Not sure. What would you usually have for lunch?" He asks, turning back to face me.

"Um, Pop Tarts and a Pepsi...weird but I can't cook. Tiff can but she's too lazy. Nathan can I think…I know my friend Annie in California can. She makes the best cookies." I said shrugging. He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Heck I can't even make toast." I said laughing, he joined in.

"How about some pizza?" He asks looking back to the fridge.

"Sure." I said shrugging.

"I also have some Pepsi." He says pulling out a can and handing it to me. I smiled and said "Thanks."

"Pick out a movie." He says pointing to a stack of DVD's on the table in front of the couches. I nodded and walked over there and went through them. Bring It On...Sleepy Hallow...Scream...Underworld...PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! Heck yes!

"Phantom!" I yelled holding up the DVD with a smile. Chase rolled his eyes and put the pizza into the stove and then walked over, turning the TV on and putting the disk in. I smiled like an idiot and sat down on the couch, crossing my legs.

A small timer went off and Chase jumped over to the stove and pulled out the pizza with a grin. From where I was, the pizza looked simply delicious. It was all cheesy, and warm, and covered in pepperoni with no peppers and onions...ahhh heaven.

Grabbing two plates and a fork for himself he set the pepperoni pizza that was on a large pizza plate, he handed me my plate and then asked if I had enough to drink and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said before taking a sip of my Pepsi.

"You're welcome." He says nodding and starting the movie before leisurely sitting next to me.

Five minutes after starting the movie Chase said, after helping me get a piece of pizza "So, I have been thinking..."

"How unusual." I said with mock shock.

He rolled his eyes and continued. "I think you should go to college here in France and make the opera your lifetime job." I almost choked on my pizza, but with the help of two long gulps of water I managed to choke it down. Chase stared at me as I breathed in heavily then turned to him.

"Chase, since I was little my dream was to go to college in Ireland. And no matter what, I am going to stick to that dream. I love the opera and everything, but I could never give up Ireland." He smiled at me, but his eyes showed utter and complete sadness. I wanted to hug him and tell him I was sorry, but I turned back to the movie.

"I won't stop you." He says watching the movie.

Then a thought hit me. Why in the hells was the opera not so popular anymore? Well it's obvious that nowadays people spend their money going to rock concerts, rap concerts, and pop concerts and have their heads up their asses, but still. Wouldn't people appreciate good music that sounded way better?

"Chase, I have a question." He motioned for me to continue and paused the movie.

"Why did the opera need more singers? Why isn't it as famous as it used to be?"

"Well...promise not to get frighten..." He says running a hand through his hair. I looked at him annoyed with the suggestion. "Not to long ago...when I first began running to the opera house, there were several rumors that the Phantom was back and a bunch of superstitious things. I didn't believe any of it. Not until the box keeper was killed and left at the front of the opera."

My eyes went big and I nodded for him to continue. Why in the world would anyone kill the box keeper? He just dishes out a ticket, that's not important at all.

"So, then several dancers quit and the lead soprano went with them. The opera was closed for two years for inspection. They looked top to bottom and found not a trace of anything. So, they locked the lower parts away for safe keeping and the opera was back in business. Since then people have been superstitious of the opera. Some have claimed they have gotten notes from the ghost that they could not enter the opera house."

"That's weird...I wonder who's doing it all."

"As do I."

"Are you alright?" I jumped and turned to come face to face with Chase, who looked concerned. I nodded slowly, realizing I could feel his breath on me, which smelled like peppermint oddly, and how our noses almost touched.

He leaned in and closed the gape between us. My eyes stayed open for a few seconds and then closed as I began to feel utter bliss. The kiss started feather light, like a small meeting of our lips, then moved into a deeper, hotter kiss. I moved my arms around his neck as his arms encircled my waist and pulled me closer to him. I could feel him falling back against the couch and me coming down with him but I didn't care. I gasped as his grip tightened around me, which allowed him to deepen the kiss.

I started weaving my hand through his hair when my eyes went wide and I realized who I was kissing. CHASE ANDRE! The selfish, annoying, perverted playboy, also known as my boss! GAH!

I pushed myself up and away from him and turned the other way. I couldn't have just done what I think I just did. I did not just kiss him back. I did not basically make out. None of this is happening.

"Amber?" He asked in barely a whisper.

I felt chills run down my sides and I turned back to him quickly and said, "Take me home. Now." He looked at me, his eyes boring into my mine and then nodded getting up and grabbing his cell phone.

"I'll have Smee come pick you up." He said dialing a number and talking to Smee.

He didn't even wave goodbye when he shut the door. I didn't look back as I got into the limo.

The ride was silent and Smee kept glancing at me with a worried expression but I only gave him a half smile.

At the hotel nobody asked me anything when I came in and went into the bathroom. No, I did not sob or anything. I just sat crumpled on the floor, my nails digging into my legs.

A/N

Next chapter it will be Amber's POV and the plot will be more evident. Yay I finally have a plot! Anyways please now review and do not flame or else!


	13. Decorations

_Disclaimer- I don't own phantom of the opera, but I really wish I did. _

A/N

Hey, it's been a long time, sorry for the long wait; I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a pleasant day!

Random thing of advice….

Live each day as if it was your last, and treat all those around you the way you want to be treated, rather than lower yourself to the level of those you dislike. And being a bitch actually isn't a good thing…so stop being one!

Chapter 13- Decorations

Amber's POV

Yesterday's interesting adventure left me pissed off, confused out of my mind, and annoyed.

I was pissed at myself for pulling away from the most amazing kiss of my life, confused on why I did it, why he did it, and annoyed that I am confused.

Loads of fun, right?

"I am not doing that dance one more time!" I yelled at the top of my lungs to Chase, flopping on the stage with my arms stretched out and staring at the bright stage lights that clicked off.

Today was the day I had to practice the most annoying dance in the opera version of Alice in Wonderland. And I have been practicing for officially six hours and I felt like running out in the middle of the street and getting run over.

I might even try to.

"You're finished with that song, but you need to practice the added dance with the flowers." Chase said, after talking a moment with Tatiana about some dance moves.

"I DON'T WANNA!" I snapped like a four year old.

I think anyone would act the same way if they had to do a stupid dance with a bunch of idiotic girls, who are barely sober, in frilly flower costumes.

Frilly, pink, lacey, flower costumes to be exact!

"Practice makes perfect." Chase says with a bright smile. He turned to a flute player, who was asking for advice while batting her eyelashes off.

Yeah, only because she was a girl. Get my drift? Chase is such a playboy; he'd jump a duck and roll for almost anything on two legs that wear's a skirt. Hence why Tiff, Liz, and Nathan are definitely not safe. And yes, I said Nathan; he does occasionally wear a skirt, but only for special reasons.

Like that one time he dressed up as an exchange student from India, good times.

"Pay attention." Chase yelled making me jump. I narrowed my eyes looking at him, about ready to go down to him and bitch slap him.

Rolling my eyes I walked over to Robert who was flirting with Alexis.

"Ahem." I said coughing. Robert glared and, giving Alexis a sad look, walked over to me. She eyed me and glares with a flip of her oh-so-perfect hair.

We got into the proper position and started dancing. His hand brushed a little too low on the back of my waist and I kicked him in the balls, making it look accidental. Or at least I tried too.

"What was that?" He asked grunting before falling over. His hands clasped over his groin area. Not that there was much to grasp, if you get what I mean.

"Oh, sorry."

"You don't seem sorry." Alexis says, bending over the fallen Robert with another glare.

"Well, can't you see my awful sorry face?" I asked with a sarcastic voice.

Chase got up on stage and said, "I'll be your partner until Robert…heals."

HIM? My partner? Yeah right, let's see this.

"Sure." I said taking his hand in my own and getting into position before moving along with the music. I move my left foot out, pointing it, leaned away from him, my hands clasped with his, and my eyes stuck to his own dark orbs.

I felt like I was on cloud nine, moving and swaying to the music with Chase as my dance partner. Soft beautiful music played in the background, it was sweetly silent otherwise. I felt as if I could never stop moving. I could almost see fireworks…

Wait…FIREWORKS? WHAT THE CRAP?

Before I knew it Chase was spinning me and I, being out of it, slipped and started falling over.

Damn Isaac Newton, I was no match for gravity. I fell and landed face first.

Chase rushed over to me, shocked, and asked if I was all right. I hit him and then lay face down, sighing.

Everyone started cracking up while I lay on the floor in horrible pain. Those cruel and unusual people! What was wrong with world today, how can they laugh at someone withering on the floor in pain?

I must in inform you, my friends are sick and twisted people, SICK AND TWISTED I SAY!

Ok, so maybe I wasn't in horrible pain, but my face did hurt. Then I remembered a phrase from a movie so I sat up and said, "Nobody makes me bleed my own blood."

"You're not bleeding though." Chase asks, looking down at me, making me roll my eyes.

People these days. "Forget it. I've got everything down."

Chase rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, recognizing the phrase from the movie Dodge ball.

"Chase you are-." I was about to say 'such a moron' when he automatically cut me off.

"Brilliant? Devilishly handsome? The star of your nightly erotic dreams?"

"HELL NO, YOU SICKO PERVERT!" I screamed hitting him on the back of the head before plopping down in the first row of seats, next to Liz and Tiff.

"We are way behind schedule! Did anyone remember it was October? We haven't even set up decorations!" Exclaimed Alex, walking out from back stage holding a clip board and wearing dark blue jeans along with a black hoodie.

"Dude, it's been that long? Boy, time does pass by quickly when you're having fun." I said looking over to Liz and Tiff who nodded.

"We haven't even scheduled the annual Halloween ball." Chase said, rubbing his chin.

"A ball? You have a freaking ball? Jeeze, you have an opera every month, meetings with stars, not to mention royalty, take vacations whenever you want, have an insane psycho trying to screw things up around here, and now a ball!" Jennifer exclaimed, throwing her up her hands and rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Charmed life." Alex says nodding as he moved to sit down next to her, his arm going over her shoulders as he crossed his legs.

"Anyways…how about you let us schedule the ball, we can think of a theme and everything." Tiff said with excitement written all over her. Her hands clasped together as she looked back and forth between Alex and Chase.

"Sure, if you can handle it." Chase says shrugging. Alex looked over to him and then back to the Americans and nodded.

"Score! I vote masquerade theme!" Liz and I say at once, giving each other high fives as they jumped out of our seats.

"Heck yeah! It's shopping time!" Jennifer said jumping over to them eagerly.

Alex and Chase turned to each other nervously, they had just created the worst monsters in the world.

Thirty minutes, lots of begging, some violence, and puppy eyes later Jennifer, Amber, Liz, Tiff, and Jeron sat in the Andre's best limo, holding both of the guys credit cards on their way to the largest shopping mall in Paris for decorations and costumes.

"Oh, this is soooooooo cool." I said looking out the window of the limo and waving at random people before cackling.

On the far left side of myself, Jennifer also waved out the window and Jeron sat in between us with his head in his hands, embarrassed. Liz and Tiff sat further off in their own seats, looking through the credit cards and talking about costumes. Smee, who was, of course, driving, chuckled to him, enjoying the insane wild teen's company, blasted the radio and smirked as he noticed strange looks the limo was getting because of the waving girls.

"Where first, young Americans?" Smee asked over his shoulder as he stopped at the red light and watched cars zoom by.

"Haven't thought about that, where are we gonna go first?" I asked turning to everyone.

"How about the mall, it does have everything." Liz said shrugging.

"True, Smee to the largest mall around!" I said with thumbs up to Smee who nodded and turned, just as the light turned a brilliant green.

Tiff who was getting bored of the silence, other than the talking, leaned to the front and started blasting her all American Rejects CD with a large grin. She then started rocking out and raising her hands in the air, tapping them on the limo roof. I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to grin like an idiot. I finally gave in to the irresistible beat and started singing along, my voice raspy from all of the recent practice but still good.

Then, crouching in the limo, I started dancing stupidly with a large grin, making Tiff move side to side and give me a double thumbs up. Instead of continuing to sing regularly, I began to sing the words in opera and start to do small ballet moves.

"Amber, I swear, you are so insane." Liz said, rolling her eyes with a giggle.

"I prefer very immature for my age, and quirky eccentric."

Liz laughed and then eyed Tiff as she head banged like a crazy insane lunatic. Jeron forced Nathan to copy Tiff and laughed as Nathan head went up and down wildly.

"So how's Chase doing?" Jennifer asked randomly turning to me.

"Um, fine. Why are you asking me this?"

"'Cause he's going to be the father of your children," Liz interjects with a look that screamed 'duh'.

"_Hell _no. He's the most perverted, sex-crazed person I've _ever_ met!" I exclaimed with wide eyes before snickering slightly.

Me and him? Sure, I've thought about it, but that would never work out.

"Hence, why you would have children…you know 'cause sex can bring kids and since he likes it a lot, you guys would be busy in the bedroom having him insert-." Jennifer was cut off as I slapped a hand over her mouth and mouthed 'hell no' repeatedly until she got the point.

Thank the lord I didn't get to hear the rest of her sentence.

Marrying and having wild passionate sex is definitely not in my life goals. And yes before you ooh and ah, yes I am a virgin, amazing isn't it? I actually kept my legs closed, unlike most girls, and decided to save myself for my actual soul mate and not some freak I could pick up at a bar.

Now, you want to know my goals in life, well they're a bit strange, but here they are.

Get Orlando bloom to marry me, become slightly famous in whatever I'm good at, rape said Orlando bloom, as long as he's dressed like Legolas, proving also that women can rape men, hire a assassin to kill a fly, literally, and laugh head off about said dead fly. Oh, and repay debts to the mafia.

Although I have never met the mafia or have any debts to them.

"We're here!" Jeron exclaimed, poking his head out of the limo window with a grin before jumping out of the car as Smee slowed down. I grinned, waving to Smee before jumping out also and laughed as I watched Jeron run to the mall, his arms outstretched and a large excited smile on his face.

"He looks like a kid in a candy shop." I commented following after him.

"This is his playground." Tiff said nodding as she fell into step along with Liz.

"I think this whole mall is going to be our playground today, especially with these." Liz said waving the clump of credit cards around in the air with a beam.

"Hell, all of Paris has been our playground for these three weeks." Tiff said as they walked through the glass doors and then looked up at the tall white walls and the glass ceiling that revealed that baby blue, autumn sky.

Looking at the tile floor for a second I looked up, only to gasp happily before saying, "Costume shop!"

Liz and Tiff turned to look and then both beamed excitedly before we practically charged towards it. Once inside we started trying on anything and everything.

Liz went up to the very front and slammed a credit card on the counter and said, "WE WANT EVERYTHING!"

Eventually, we picked out a large assortment of costumes, after a small argument with the manager, who was pissed at the fact that we screwed up a few decorations, and then left in search of things on our large Halloween list.

"How about we split up. Liz, you and Jeron can go get the spider web, grave stones, plastic spiders, lights, and snakes for the day, any other decoration type of stuff. Tiff and I will go get the invitations, planners, masks, table settings, and whatever else." I suggested as Jeron joined back up with us, carrying two bags of Dior designer clothes.

Nodding, we split up, Liz and Jeron taking the second level and Tiff and myself staying on the first.

Running into a hallmark I asked a women in the front where the invitations where and we could have them re-created into something more creative. I mean, hello, we definitely had the money for it.

So after finally picking out a invitation styled after a blood red mask and bought every single one in the store, we made our way to a more expansive shop where we bought masks for each of our friends that would go with their costumes. Talking to Jeron and Liz on the phone half of the time we talked about what we had found and where we could meet to leave.

This was, in the end, decided to be in front of Hot Topic.

"Ah, Hot Topic, how I missed thee." I said opening up my arms and looking at Hot Topic as if it where my savior.

"It's not the same." Tiff muttered, eyeing the store.

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, it's like a lot of places, there can be several hot topics all across the world, and there's only one I love. And I love it because of the special memories we had there." She crossed her arms.

Um, did that come out of her mouth? Is she trying to steal my friendship speech spotlight? WHAT THE CRAP!

"Amber! Tiff!" Liz exclaimed, making her way over to them, waving, next to her was Jeron and Ashleen.

"Oh my god! Hey!" I said, giving Ashleen a quick hug before apologizing about not hanging out with her.

After a while, we convinced Ashleen to come along with us to the opera and help decorate. I mentioned also that we could have lunch together and get lots of chatting in.

Smee smiled and shook hands with Ashleen and then sped off to the opera house, letting us blast some music and chat.

"So, tell me about Chase, every time I call Hayley she's tweaking out about your future husband! And why the crap didn't you tell me you are engaged!" Ashleen asked, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

"Well, you see- wait. Hold up." I said, throwing up my hands.

"What?"

"The crap? Who the freaking hell said I was engaged?" I exclaimed, realizing what she just said.

"Hayley, and she said Chase told her."

"Really now, well we aren't." I said turning red, thinking about the last kiss we shared and looked out the window.

Damn stupid, freaking loser, why the hell would he think I would ever marry him? I'm going to college in a month or two; I don't have time to get married! Hell, I'm only eighteen! What the crap is he thinking, oh, that's right, he isn't.

"You like him." Ashleen said suddenly. I choked and turned to her, shocked.

"No way."

"Yes, you do. Every time we talk about him you blush or stutter. Obviously, you have had some moments with him and you're just trying to hide the fact that you have major feeling for him."

Smee came to stop as I stared at her, shocked and then realized we were, in front of the opera house. Without a second glance, I jumped out and stumbled to the front, my legs feeling like jelly.

Stupid moron, she thinks she knows everything. I don't like Chase; she's just trying to freak me out. Well, it's not gonna work. Nope, not at all.

Stalking into the opera house with tons of bags, I tossed them aside and went on search for Chase. When I found him he was playing the piano with his eyes closed, looking content, and serene.

"Chase."

"Oui?"

"I was wondering if we could go over what the girls and I have talked about the ball."

"Oui." He said, turning to me and crossing his legs.

"Well, we planned it to be on all hallows eve, starting at six and ending exactly at midnight. The main colors, black and red and the theme would be a 19th century ball. Like the one in Phantom of the Opera when Erik shows up in his awesome Red Death costume. Anyways…the guest will be, of course, all from your selection and as soon as I can get a list from either you or Alex then I can send out the invitations."

"Amber, you don't have to do all of that. I have a secretary for a reason."

"You mean you use those other than for screwing?" Nathan asked with mock surprise as he walked by.

Chase and I both shot him glares and watched him slink off after Liz and Jeron, who were talking up a storm, as if they where in their own little world.

"I want to show you something. I think you might be surprised." Chase said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Um, sure?"

A/N

Since this chapter was going to go on forever I decided to make two parts, in the next some of the past will be revealed and Liz will go out on a date! Yay Liz!

Editor (Liz) - ohh… craps…

R

E

V

I

E

W

N

O

W


	14. Decorations Part Two

A/n

Hey everyone! Here's chapter twelve! Yeesh I'm so angry I could like blow up! One of my old time guy friends is being a total player/ass! Erg! Liz, can I borrow a knife to kill him? Pretty please! Anyways….Ummm…my friends are morons…

Editor's note: Um, sorry about the delay. I've been sort of lazy lately. Now, after editing the wrong chapter yesterday (I edited chapter 15 first; that should be up if this one is posted), I've decided to edit the right one. As I do so, I am watching _Get Smart_. Have any of you readers ever watched _Get Smart_? Max is an idiot.

Disclaimer- I do not own POTO, sadly enough

Chapter 14- Part two…yeah

Chase pulled me with him, his hand grasping mine softly and his fingers lightly intertwined with mine. For a second, I felt my heart speed up and my mind turned blank as he led me to the unknown place. He could have been leading me to my death and I wouldn't have realized it. My brain couldn't seem to focus on anything besides his hand holding mine.

Yeah, I know, that sounds completely mushy, but it's true.

I felt like I was being swallowed into a world of happiness and everything was made of uber sweet sugar. Pure sugar.

He finally stopped in front of an old door that I instantly recognized. The door of Madam Giry's bedroom, or at least that's what it reminded me of from the movie.

"It's a little dusty." Chase said as he brought out a small black key and unlocked the door before pulling me in.

I followed him willingly, my heart speeding up as I realized there was no light switch on the wall. Chase squeezed my hand gently and led me further in before crouching down to flick at something that illuminated the room with a dull light.

"Remember at the dinner we first had together, when I told you that the phantom of the opera was real."

"Yeah, still don't believe you."

"Well, if you haven't guessed, this is Madame Giry's room. And inside of here," Chase said crouching down lower, "Is a file of her personal diaries and other nick knacks of hers that would prove that the legend is real."

My mouth opened and closed. I was a loss for words, my mind went blank, and I felt the room spin slightly.

Chase stood up smiling lightly and rubbed my shoulder. I smiled, without realizing it, and then kneeled down to open the bottom drawer. Papers spilled out, along with small worn books that I guessed were her diaries. I fished a hand into the mess and pulled out a photograph I caught sight of.

Holding it into the light, I stared at the embarrassed smile at that stared back at me.

A petite woman with shoulder length blonde hair and a woman with a swelling belly and dark curly brown hair stood side by side in a small, half hug.

Oh, dear god, it couldn't be! Could it?

Turning to glance at the back it read in scratchy letters…

_December 11, 1887_

"Is this who I think it is?"

"Seulement vous pouvez decider." ((Only you can decide.))

I nodded lamely and looked back down at the picture, my brain still not believing what I was seeing.

"Christine and Meg…oh my god….and Christine was pregnant!" I murmured letting my wildest dreams give in to the photo's reality.

"Yes, with Raoul's son." Chase said nodding when I turned to him.

Holy crap!

From the picture on, I scooped up everything and set it on the lone bed that lay under an oval window at the east side of the room. Chase sat down on the bed besides me and leaned against the wall, the top of his head resting on the window sill as I dug through the papers in my wild amazement.

Finally, after glancing over everything, I squealed in excitement before jumping around happily. Chase watched me with a grin, his arms crossed and his head now tilted to the side. When I was out of breath, I threw myself on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a huge hug.

"Can't breathe," Chase gasped and I pulled away quickly.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"You're welcome."

"Can I borrow all of this? To look at."

"What's the magic word?"

"Now?"

Chase glared at me and crossed his arms again.

I sighed and then smiled before saying, "Please."

"Actually…that wasn't it."

"Um, then what was it?"

"Sex," Chase murmured in my ear, quietly as he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Is that all you ever think about, pervert-boy?" I asked, glaring at him playfully.

He gave me a look of disbelief and said, "No!"

"Then, what else do you think about?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

I could already guess all of the disgusting things that I would have to edit out of my brain before images came.

"You."

Umm…

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why me? Why not…Liz! Or Tiff!"

"Because, I don't love them."

"How could you not love them? Everyone loves them, you moron!"

"That's not what I meant."

"So, you do love them? God, you horn dog."

"No, I don't love them, I love you."

"No duh, everyone loves me, too!"

"I'm not surprised, but that's again not what I meant."

"Oh, really?"

"Let me get this straight…I. Love. YOU; not as a friend, not as a family member, but as a man loves a woman."

I blinked several times, staring at him, then sighed softly and set my head on his shoulder. His arms held my tightly against him and I closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry.

We sat there like that; Chase weaving his fingers through my hair as I held my tears. Eventually, we came back and began helping out Liz and Tiff decorate, while Nathan and Jeron did whatever.

I couldn't even think about what he had said to me, I couldn't even imagine why he would ever, EVER, say he loved me.

And I didn't believe it.

You might have noticed, I have a low self esteem, and I have realized over several years that nobody is ever supposed to be lovable. Like Sherlock Holmes, I was born not to be loved.

And even if someone broke the impossible, I would never truly love them back. I don't want to take that risk and get hurt, because I know I will.

"Let's turn on some music." I exclaimed, stretching my arms out and flashing a fake grin as I walked towards the grand staircase as they discussed where to put the cobweb.

"Alright," Both say at once, not even realizing my discomfort.

I quickly grab Tiff's radio, which she always brought with her and put in a random CD before sitting in the middle of them and watching them point out where the decorations were going.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you_

Chase came into the room not long after I started blasting music and brought three maids with him. He explained they were going to help us divide and conquer the Halloween decorations. Agreeing to it, we explained in French slowly what we would have them do and set off in our teams of three.

Working down the grand staircase, I stretched out the spider web and hooked it onto random parts. The whole time I glanced around to see if I could get a view of Chase. Every time I did see him, his eyes were drifting over me.

He's a pervert, a playboy, an annoying French playboy to be exact. He just wants to woe you with his sweet sugar-dripped lies and screw you for fun. He doesn't feel anything for you at all.

_But what about if he does…_

Shut up, conscience! This is none of your business. I don't need an annoying little perky voice in the back of my head.

_Yeah, it is my business. I am YOU. So deal with it. _

Shush you.

_You can't make me shush, I'm going to annoy you until you admit that Chase does like you, and you want to screw with his hot body! _

I said shut it, NOW. You sicko.

_How am I the sicko? You're the one who was checking out his butt earlier. _

Was not.

_Sure. Want me to give you a flash back? _

Go away.

_Never. _

"I said GO AWAY!" I screamed, kicking the bottom stair. Then, turning crimson, I turned to see Chase and Megan his secretary staring at me. I waved with a large grin and ran up the stairs quickly before anyone could ask me anything else.

Oh god, how embarrassing.

Stopping as I turned the corner, I smiled as Liz stood next to Rick, who was leaning against the wall. I moved silently behind the corner so they couldn't see me and strained to hear what was going on.

"Liz…would you like to go out with me tonight? For dinner, and maybe a movie. You don't have to feel obligated to go or anything…I was just thinking it might be fun…"

"Sure, why the heck would I feel obligated? As long as I don't have to dress up, 'cause I'm not the type to dress up and bat my eyelashes like a girly-girl."

"No, dress like yourself. I'd hate to see you getting dolled up for me. Is seven alright?"

"Sure. Pick me up at seven."

"Will do."

I quickly glanced around the corner as Rick leaned down and kissed Liz's cheek before turning on his heel and going around the other corner.

Not able to resist my urge any longer, I jumped over to Liz giggling insanely and giving her a hug.

"Eavesdropper," Liz muttered, glaring.

"As if, now, you do know I get to dress you up like a doll, right?"

"Oh crap."

Hours later, Liz now sat in a dark blue skirt that went to her knees, a white zip up blouse, converses, and her black neck chocker with cross; all thanks to myself.

The neck choker, as you can tell, was something rather special to us four girls. Originally, it started with Liz and me when we were fourteen and bought the chokers at Icing, an annoyingly preppy store inside the mall.

Ever since then, we wear our chokers on special occasions, such as dates. For good luck.

A knock came, making a smile spread across Liz's lips and she rushed over to it glancing at the clock quickly.

Lizzy-wizzy is officially going on a date with the French hottie! Score! My wildest dreams, for my friends, are coming true!

Liz's POV

When I opened the door I said, "Hello." Quickly.

Rick was in a black turtleneck, dark blue jeans and a white scarf. He looked uber hot, and I mean Orlando bloom hot. I tried not to drool when he said hello back and offered me his arm as we walked down to his black Jaguar.

He had the tall dark and handsome thing defiantly going on. Or in Amber's words…I shudder to even think I'm saying this…he was a freaking hottie!

Offering me his arm, which I gladly accepted, he led me out of the hotel, after I waved off my friends, and out to his sleek car.

"How are you doing?" He asked as I slip into the passenger seat.

"Good as usual. You?" I said, looking out the window as he pulled the car out.

"I'm doing good. Thanks for coming with me to the movies."

"No need for thanks. You did ask me." I said.

Yeesh, he's so charming!

"Yeah, I did. Sorry about all the media and news about last night. I was hoping nothing would happen for them to go hounding around about things." He said, giving me a sweet smile and then making a turn.

"Oh, that's ok. It's understandable."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until I asked, "So how is being a Vicomte? Besides the media junk."

He laughed and said, "It's really boring, but at times it gets pretty interesting. Luckily, I have a brother who keeps me busy with things. The media is what it's mostly about."

A brother? Hmmm bet he's not as cool as him. "What's he like?"

"He's quiet, shy, and meddlesome, but he's my brother. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, a brother. He's most definitely insane, but I love him for that." I said laughing. My brother disappeared from the opera house, shortly after appearing. Supposedly, when I called his cell phone, he had a date and is having another one tonight. The creepier thing was I think the date was Crescent.

I just hope nothing really…adult rated is going on between them…I mean…eww!

Getting to the theater, we picked a comedy about a road trip and grabbed some popcorn before sitting down in the front row seat. Sitting through the first half an hour, he put his arm around my shoulder and didn't even try to hide it.

Somewhere inside of me, I felt myself doing inner somersaults and cheering for victory.

Suddenly, a man on the screen dropped dead and someone started clapping behind us. Turning, I found some idiot clapping, with a girl next to him, giggling onto his shoulder. He had red hair and- Oh no, that idiot was my brother Matt. And the girl was Crescent.

Creepiness. But, hey, I guessed it would be her already, at least they're somewhere decent and not…anywhere else…

I turned, making sure he didn't notice my date and I, and went back to the movie. My brother was a little overprotective and the last guy I dated got two black eyes and a bloody nose. I didn't want that repeated with Rick.

Somehow, we managed to get out without my bro noticing and now stood before the door to my room in the hotel. He leaned down- Oh my god! -And kissed me cheek before going to the elevator and saying, with a wave, "I had a great time! Later."

Well, it was still cute although I was expecting to get a kiss on my lips. This was turning out great. My heart was still beating like crazy when I slipped into bed and tried to fall off to sleep.

The only thing that made me worry is my friends; they were going to ask for details in the morning.

"Liz, do you think you're going to sleep before telling us what happened?" Came a voice from besides me.

Never mind the morning… Can you say _sigh_?


	15. Nathan's Plan and The Prince

_Have you ever waken up one morning and had several notes to yourself? Well on this particularly lovely morning, I had specifically two that I was going to definitely make sure of. _

_2. Note to self: Never ever drink with my friends if my life depends on it _

_1. Note to self: Kill Nathan before the day is over. _

_Why, you ask, are they my top two things? Well, it all started last night, the lovely night when my friends and I were invited to dine with Prince William and the queen of England. Most people would have been extremely excited, and nervous. I, on the other hand, was mostly annoyed, and drunk. _

_Yep, I said it, drunk. _

_Another question you probably want answered, why I was drunk. To answer your obsessively annoying questions, I'll go back in time to yesterday afternoon, when all hell broke loose. _

_Which means, Nathan was in one of his 'special', I'm-insane-and-need-to-do-something-stupid moods. _

"God, life is too perfect." Jennifer muttered as she turned to the side, looking herself up and down in the mirror critically.

"I second that." Liz said, flipping through a magazine, not even glancing at the mirror.

"Yep," Amber said nodding and looking at her hair carefully.

"We're Mary sues..." Tiff said trailing off, her right eye twitching.

Amber, Liz, and Jennifer turned at the exact same time in complete shock. The three then started completely denying the fact that they could ever be considered Mary sues.

"Really, look at us! First, Amber gets a great job, the eye of one of the hottest famous and richest bachelors in France. Then Jennifer scores a job, getting with Alex, Chase's brother, making him rich also. Then Liz starts getting attention from Rick, a Gerard Butler hottie!"

"Oh, holy crap." Amber said eyes wide.

"You finally figured it out!" Tiff said excitedly.

"No….you said hottie….it's amazing."

Tiff thus slammed her head onto the bathroom counter with a strangled scream.

_Well…the afternoon did start off a bit alright, but believe me, it will be bad. _

"So, what would you say if I decided I'm not going to the restaurant?" Nathan asked, slipping into the bathroom, not even wasting time to knock.

"I'd say you're trying to hook up with Jeron and do naughty things while we're gone." Amber responded, staring at her eyes in the mirror, and lifting one brow.

"Amber, I know you have fantasies, but I doubt any of us want to hear them."

"Haha, hilarious, so why are you skipping?" She finally asked, looking away from the mirror and putting one hand on her hip.

"Do you really think I want to be there when all of you goggle over princey?"

"All of us?" Liz asked crossing her arms.

"Ok…just Amber." Nathan said rolling his eyes skyward. Amber glared and stuck her tongue out.

"Sounds like you're….jealous?" Jennifer asked, suddenly smirking.

Nathan looked at her, long and hard, and then erupted with laughter, his voice bouncing off the walls, and probably scaring anyone near the hotel.

"Damn, you ass, are you trying to say I am not worthy of jealousy?" Amber asked with fake annoyance.

"Yes. I. Am." Nathan said, laughing as he flew out of the bathroom, barely missing the bar of soap aimed at his head.

Pouting, Amber went back to looking in the mirror, while the other three snickered happily. They continued to stay inside the bathroom, pampering themselves for the night, or so thought, when in reality they where just annoying the crap out of the guys, who had even begged and pleaded to let them relieve themselves.

Eventually, the girls moved back to the room they shared, going through dresses and trying to figure out what to wear. It was finally decided they would dress each other up, decided by Jennifer, who just wanted to play matchmaker without Amber knowing.

"You're not going either?" Jeron asked as he pulled at his light blue turtle neck sweater, making sure he looked good as usual.

"Yeah, I'm going to just hang out here." Nathan said lazily, laying across the couch and picking up the television remote.

"Did you tell them?" Jeron asked, sticking his thumb to the door of the girl's room.

"Mhmm," Nathan nodded his head, staring at the television as if it was his lifeline.

"Ok, whatever then." Jeron said rolling his eyes back and putting on his gold watch.

A loud slam made Nathan and Jeron both jump in their spots. Glancing to where the noise occurred, they found Liz wearing a knee length soft lavender skirt, silk black top, dangling chandelier earrings, and scary high heels.

"Oh my!" Jeron gasped, covering his mouth with saucer size eyes.

Silence followed his gasp as the two males stared at Liz, who stared darkly back.

"Has anyone felt the shift in the space time continuum?" Nathan asked suddenly, looking at Liz's heels.

"I have only one word to respond to that." Liz said rolling her eyes and glaring simultaneously.

"And that one special word is?"

"Amber."

The door behind Liz suddenly opened slightly; a hand shot out from the small crack, latched onto Liz, and pulled her back inside making sure to shut the door. The two boys stared at the door surprised once again and heard the flip of the lock. Following that, they could hear terrified screams about blush, eyeliner, mascara, and such.

"Amber?" Nathan asked with a questioning look to Jeron.

"Amber." Jeron nodded.

Both boys stayed looking serious for a millisecond before cracking up. Their laughter, of course, stayed below the screams, just for entertainment.

Clothes lay scattered across the room, along with various heeled shoes, brand name make up products, and even several different types of hair brushes. The large bed was moved to the side of the room, a radio rested on top of it, amongst scattered belongings, blaring a French all-girl pop band.

Amber was spinning around in a pair of soft pink ballet flats; Tiffiny covering her ears as if she was in agonizing pain, while the other two girls argued about what jewelry to wear for tonight.

"I am not wearing hoop earrings! I already said I'm sticking with my chandelier ones!" Liz said, putting a hand on her hip, temper flaring.

"But they don't look good with your dress!" Jennifer said rolling her eyes and stomping her foot as she defended her idea.

"I. Don't. Care!" Liz said, slowly, in a raised voice.

"WHY! Shouldn't you be trying to impress Rick?"

"I'm not a Jeron clone; I don't give a damn about impressing someone with my style!"

"Wait…are you saying, or insinuating I sound like Jeron?"

"Yes."

"…" Jennifer rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and let out an ear piercing shriek.

Smiling, Liz muttered, 'That's what I thought.' Before moving to sit down and put her good old earrings on.

Nathan was still lying in front of the television two hours later, looking very bored, the remote clutched into his hand. Jeron had gone out, as planned, to shop, as usual. A smirk slowly spread across his face as an old black and white movie played in front of him. He watched a few more minutes of it before his smirk became Cheshire-like.

Jennifer, who had walked into the living room, looking for her My Chemical Romance CD, glanced at him, holding back a shudder. It was completely obvious he was planning something, another stupid scheme, which was surely going to screw someone over soon.

Finally, it was time for the girls to be picked up and go to meet the queen. The girls stood in a half circle in the middle of the living room, giggling over Amber's red flushed face and Chase's grin.

Tiff was now wearing a pair of knee-high, black thin-heeled boots, a semi-short black skirt, and a dark evergreen spaghetti strap top with a choker matching Amber and Liz's, but with black spikes on the band. Also her hair, normally in a pony tail, laid spread on her back, smooth and soft.

Liz was wearing a violet lace dress with a dark purple slip under it, black ballet flats, and a choker similar to Ambers but it wasn't Celtic. Her red curly hair was straightened and put into a messy but cute pony tail.

Jennifer wore a knee-length black skirt, a black halter top, a crimson long-sleeved top under the halter, and her brown air was put into a bun, tied back by a black bow.

Amber was wearing a black knee-length skirt with a slit going to her hip, a light pale forest green sheer skirt under it, and a black tightly tied corset styled top. Around her throat was a black lace chocker with a gothic Celtic cross.

Getting into the limo, Smee silently drove them to the restaurant and they chatted once in awhile. When the limo had stopped, silence came over again and everyone turned to the door.

Chase, offering Amber his arm, asked, "Shall we once again, my Ange?"

"Duh." Amber said with a smile, getting out and looping their arms together, almost looking like a picture perfect couple.

Entering the restaurant, the same one they made the bet at, heads turned to look, then stare, at Chase and Alex.

"What's up with that? They didn't do that before." Jennifer asked, trying to not notice the stares.

"We have been known as the most eligible bachelors for awhile now, and ever since people have been hearing rumors we aren't bachelors any longer." Alex said, giving her a wink and putting his arm around her waist, a little too far down. She jumped with a glare and hit him with her handbag, before going to sit down at the table.

Tiffiny sat far away with her camera, prepared for picture taking. Also to be very far away from Prince William, who would be arriving with the queen any minute.

"I wonder if they like each other." Chase whispered with a smirk, glancing at Liz and Rick that sat across from them.

"Duh again." Amber said rolling her eyes.

Chase reached over and grasped her hand before saying, "Thank you for coming with me."

"Sure." Amber said blushing.

Chase smiled and looked into her eyes, reflecting the candles on the table.

Everyone in the restaurant stood up suddenly when the queen and prince William appeared at the doorway.

(They popped out of nowhere! How fun!)

"Hello, your highness." Alex and Chase say together, bowing like good little gentleman.

"Hello, Alexander, Chase." The queen said with a small smile.

Chase and Alex led Prince William, who had his eyes on the girls, and the Queen to the table and sat down with smiles.

"I would like you to meet Amber Lea. She is the new star at the Opera Populaire and my soon-to-be wife." Chase said with a large smile. Under the table Amber kicked him hard, but smiled politely anyways.

Nathan snuck inside, sitting himself at a table far enough away to be hidden, but close enough to cause trouble.

The Queen smiled and leaned over the table and said, "Congratulations to the both of you. I never would have thought a woman would tame you, but I have been proven wrong."

"Oh, why thank you, your highness, but Chase and I are not getting married. He has some thought in his head that we are. I blame the time when he slipped down the stairs when he was little."

"Ah, at what height was he when he fell?" The queen asked raising one eyebrow, a smile appearing.

"The very top, I'm afraid. It was when he was seven, if I am remembering the story correctly." Amber said smiling devilishly.

"I watched over him when he was little kid; he didn't turn out so bad," Alex said crossing his arms and looking offended.

"Ah, I see what you now mean, Miss Lea." The queen says with a small chuckle nodding towards Amber. The whole table silently laughed/snickered at the Andre brothers.

"Please, your highness, call me Amber."

The queen nodded stiffly and said, with a small smile, "Only if you call me Elizabeth. I do hate formalities."

"Anything you would like…Elizabeth." Amber said nodding nervously; her hand was gently squeezed by Chase's for encouragement.

After ordering, they chatted as if they where old friends. Except Amber, who stayed silent, looking very nervous and twitchy at once. Chase and Alex had to excuse themselves in the middle of the dinner, stating they had a quick call to attend to. The Queen nodded, understanding completely, and dismissed them.

"You look lovely…Jennifer was it?" William asked, leaning over to Jennifer, his breath smelling overly liquored.

"Oh, well, thanks." Jennifer says leaning away from him with a small tight smile.

"Anytime…" He said, looking at her chest more than her face.

"Hm, sure," Jennifer said eyeing him, annoyed.

"How about you sit on my lap and we can talk about the first thing that…pops up?" William said, flashing his dazzling white teeth.

"How about I stick my fork up your-."

"The queen was just saying she can not wait to see the opera, isn't that wonderful, Jen?" Amber said, stopping her and putting on a bright and happy smile.

"Oh, that's splendid." Jennifer says through gritted teeth to the oblivious queen of England.

"I am glad you are pleased. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go powder my nose, and such." The queen says dramatically with a little laugh. Everyone nodded and stood up respectfully for her, but she ushered for them to sit.

"So where was I?" William then asked turning back to Jennifer, his hand sliding up her thigh.

"About to get killed." She said through gritted teeth, reaching for a glass of wine from a waiter walking by, but accidentally bumping the candle in the middle of the table.

And, as you can guess, it fell into the prince's lap.

Right where Mr. Happy was. His eyes bulged out of their sockets and he screamed, high pitched, and jumped up, frantic.

Gasps erupted through the room and Liz, who was shocked, grabbed a glass of liquid and dumped it on his crotch, but the funny thing was…that liquid was scotch, making his pants flare up more, and his screams become higher.

Everyone stared at William in shock, some waiters ran frantically for glasses of water, and a little girl in the background laughed her head off as her mother tried to shut her up.

Tiff, who was giggling madly, finally grabbed the glass of ice water she was drinking and spilled it over William quickly. William dropped to the ground, gasping, his hands fondling himself, and groaning in pain.

Nathan was still sitting at his table, almost falling out of his seat in shock.

The queen came back and looked at her grandson, shocked but then turned to the girls and asked in the most polite and innocent tone, "Did my grandson try to make another move on someone?"

"Yes, your highness." Jennifer said blushing red, embarrassed.

"He can be such a…how do you Americans say it…."

"Horn dog?" Amber offered.

"Yes, he can be such a horn dog. Ah, well, since he has disgraced me so, we shall take our leave."

"Oh your highness, you don't have to do that…I am so sorry for being so rude…" Jennifer said, although she was faking it and wanted to cuss William out the whole time.

"No child, you have nothing to be sorry for. I will see you all at the opera this coming Friday." And with that she left, her followers went with her. William was helped out by some servants but, other than that, nobody moved to help.

Chase and Alex came in as soon as the queen left, and stalked over to the table. Both looking shocked and pissed.

When Tiff moved over to their table and explained what happened, the men looked furious. Alex, Chase, and Rick all stalked out of the restaurant to have a final word with the Queen and her horn dog of a grandson.

"Well, we screwed up, now didn't we?" Tiff said sighing.

"Oh yeah, you can say that again." Amber said, nodding.

Nathan looked at the drinks on the menu and finally found one that looked very interesting. Ushering the waiter over, he asked if he could have them brought over to the table where the queen once sat. Nodding, the waiter accepted the large wad of money and went off to have the drinks served.

"Here you are, ladies." A female waitress said holding onto a tray and sliding the drinks off.

"Oh, but we didn't order these!" Tiff exclaimed.

"They are on the house, so enjoy." She replied, grinning before disappearing amongst the crowds of people.

"This is really good." Liz said, sipping it.

"Yeah, it is." Amber agreed quickly.

"Let's order some more." Jennifer said, finishing her first glass within seconds.

They each ordered three of the same drink before they realized it was some type of French liquor. Sadly their language skills were still not good (Liz could speak French earlier, so we're just going to assume she was too drunk to do so now), so they couldn't ask what was in them before it was too late.

Nathan watched them drink more, holding in laughter, trying not to loose it. His scheme was planning to work…slowly…bit by bit.

"I just realized this is liquor." Liz said, her head spinning as she clutched at her skirt, watching the room spin.

"Heehee- I likey." Jennifer said, raising her glass for more.

"Meep!" Amber giggled, slamming her head into the table making the others giggle.

"I swear to drunk, I'm not god!" Tiffiny said ordering more, her cheeks flushed.

"This is good stuff, man." Liz said, swaying in her chair.

"I wonder if Alex will have children with me!" Jennifer whispered to Liz, giggling.

"I bet he will." Liz said.

"I like Ned." Amber said, giggling.

"I like Ned more!" Jennifer shouted at her.

"No I do!" Amber snapped back.

"No me!" Jennifer said, pointing to herself.

"Me!" Amber yelled.

"Shut up about the stupid pole! What about pie!" Liz said, falling over in her seat.

"Pie's mine!" Amber yelled, giggling.

Chase and Alex walked in and stopped, staring at the girls.

"Oh, look, the muffin man! I want muffins!" Jennifer said, pointing at Alex before slamming her head onto the table and bringing it up to chug her drink.

"Muffins are goooooood." Amber said, her eyes rolling around happily.

"I like pie." Tiffiny said, getting up and almost dancing before falling down.

"I want you!" Jennifer shouted at Alex, giggling.

"This is not good." Alex said, looking at Chase.

"Speak for yourself. I say, we take advantage of this." Chase said, smirking as Amber giggled, looking at him.

"Ah. Well, you do have a point." Alex said, raising his eyebrows and going over to Jennifer.

"You are sexy." Jennifer slurred.

"Chase is sexier." Amber said, drinking the last sip of her liquor.

"No he isn't."

"Yes he is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes and I love him." Amber said kissing Chase's neck. Jennifer rolled her eyes and kissed Alex full on the lips, making him get a shocked 'o' face.

Liz giggled, "Heehee, they're all ugly. Erik is hot!" And then she fell over, out of her chair and waved at Rick walking to the table with raised eyebrows.

"We need to take them home." Rick said, eyeing everyone watching. Which of course meant everyone.

"Yeah. He is very right." Alex said, helping Jennifer up and carrying her bridal style. Chase did the same with Amber and they paid the bill before going out to the limo.

Rick managed to get Liz and Tiffiny both inside before Smee took off to the hotel.

Jennifer giggled with her head on Alex's lap, patting his knee and calling it pretty.

Giggling also, Amber played with Chase's hair and then kissed him. Chase, being well… Chase, kissed her back, then broke it with a sigh.

"We could always rape them." Alex said suddenly.

"No raping them with me in the limo. Now, if you put me out of it, then whatever." Liz said, sitting up before falling over again.

Walking quietly out of the restaurant, after giving Jeron's credit card, which he borrowed, to the cashier, Nathan started cracking up. Anyone passing by would have thought he was loosing it. Hailing a cab, he decided not to go straight back to the hotel, knowing perfectly well that it wasn't going to be pretty.

_You see why I need to kill Nathan! _


End file.
